


Destiny Is Not Always Certain

by TheBestDayEver



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Anger, Angst and Romance, Attempted Kidnapping, Betrayal, Choosing a mate, Emotional, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Hurt/Comfort, I know that sounds weird but just go with it, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Mentioned Cannibalism, Mentioned bondage, Minor forced marriage, Not universe specific, Overlord wants Optimus, Recovery, Restoration, Revenge, Royalty, Size Difference, Slavery, Slow Burn, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suspense, The Lost Light - Freeform, Training, Transformers as knights, Trust Issues, War, back stabbing, fighting for rights, home sickness, mentions of rape/non con, prison break - Freeform, save and rescue, spark bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDayEver/pseuds/TheBestDayEver
Summary: A transformers Knight story.Orion Pax is about to become a prime, but his father, Ultra Magnus, is rushing him to find a mech to bond with and settle over a kingdom. But Orion doesn't want to be bonded, nor does he want to rule a kingdom. Ever since he was young, he felt destined to be a warrior, and Ultra Magnus had always supported him... Until now. If only Orion knew exactly why it was that his father was changing his name and making him chose a mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has its own rules and plot twists. This first chapter is kind of the introduction for the whole thing; it explains some of the traditions and what happens around the kingdom. 
> 
> This is my first transformers Knight story, so please give me credit. If you like it or have any questions, feel free to comment. I'm open for anything.

It was a warm, sunny day. The open windows let in free sunshine and a calming gust of air. Iacon was a beautiful city that was once threatened by treacherous decepticons, but once King Ultra Magnus made a truce, Megatron and all others bowed to step down from the madness. And so they split Cybertron apart. Several kings scattered across the globe to rule different cities, but none quite as big or as advanced as Iacon or Kaon.

The truce had been made many long eons ago, and mostly for the good of all Cybertronians, it had been cherished like a book withholding an important message. Megatron now ruled Kaon to Ultra Magnus's endless surprise. The autobot lord had not been expecting such fine modifications or progress to be achieved by the old warlord. But Megatron had proven himself worthy of both good and bad. It was difficult to fully trust him in any given manner. Whenever Megatron came around, all would go silent and stare as if a pack of scraplets just jumped in. He was just that intimidating and nightmarish.

Ultra Magnus tolerated his usual stoic and unamused behavior most often. They were companions, one could say. But the most they would ever do is shake servos, make trades and peace offerings, and then bid the other a good day. It was a simple relationship; one that needed a close optic on.

Ultra Magnus had three sons: Sentinel Prime, the oldest. Rodimus, the middle. And Orion Pax, the youngest. Rodimus was just a few cycles away from becoming a real prime himself, and Ultra Magnus would be so proud... But, his youngest son wasn't so much stubborn as he was terribly naive. Orion was fair and loyal, but also adventurous and free spirited. He had yet to grasp the full meaning of what he'd soon become one of these days.

And Ultra Magnus wasn't quite positive about how to tell him. Today, however, he would make his move when Rodimus stood up to the throne and took his right at Prime.

"Fellow Cybertronians, I am proud to announce that today we are celebrating-"

"No Orion, it's 'I am proud to announce that, on this glorious day, we will be celebrating,' and so on and so forth," Sentinel Prime rose his voice, walking back and forth in front of the throne, "Next time, get it right why don't you."

Orion had to forcefully keep himself from groaning, rolling his optics or slumping. He was standing at the very front of the empty throne room, hands clasped together in a unique family way, head up and body straight. He was rehearsing the family tradition where the last son to become a prime honors the next in line.

Which meant that, "Sentinel, not that I'm calling against your regulations or anything like that, but I do not see the meaning of practicing something I will never be doing. This is quite undistinguished in my opinion."

"And who asked you for your opinion, Orion Pax?" Sentinel spat his name tastelessly, "You think I was honored or excited to learn the news that I'd be having one- then- two younger siblings?"

Orion hid his offended scowl when he looked over at his eldest brother, servos still clasped together calmly. "I would believe so. If I were to ever have a younger sibling one of these days then I would be absolutely hono-"

"Save it," Sentinel cut him off, "We all know that's not gonna happen any time soon."

"Then tell me, brother, why exactly are you making me practice a tradition that I, in your view, will never be using?" Orion finally gave in and crossed his arms, facing the blue mech with a face that was ready to acknowledge its intelligent answer.

Sentinel's demeanor changed to complete struggling with wary, his peds shifting continuously. He tried thinking up something that would save himself from the undetermined question.

"B-because, Orion, you need to know because uh..."

"I'm listening," Orion pressed.

"Because it's family tradition!" Sentinel's processor snapped with arrogance and trumping, "Our sire made me and Rodimus practice it so that means... you should too. So now, where were we?"

Orion sighed quietly and turned back around to face the empty room, gazing at all the decorations and benches. But his main focus was on the door. Orion wanted to go outside and explore and talk to folk, meet new friends and walk around. He wanted to help should it be someone who was hungry, needed credits or was wounded or lost. It gave him a sense of gratification and pride to feel and be thanked by those who he supported.

The only reason he didn't go out those freedom based doors was because he had to endure Sentinels wrath. Orion maybe a sneaker but he wasn't stubborn. He would face his family and responsibilities like any other young prince should, but that didn't stop his processor from thinking about what a different life would be like, one outside of the castle.

"Hello! Are you even listening to me?" Sentinel snapped his fingers, waving at the shorter mech.

Orion stirred and shuttered his optics, giving his body a light shake back to reality. He looked at his upset brother and offered a small smile, "My apologies, dear brother. I must be so excited about Rodimus becoming a prime that I am easily distracted today."

"Well that's quite a lousy excuse, Orion," Sentinel said, servos on his hips, "You let such simple things distract you all the time and it's stupid! It's like you're not even there. It's just the ghost of you, and I'm here to tell you on the name of our carriers death, it gets annoying."

"Am I to assume that you are any better, Sentinel Prime?" a deep authority voice boomed from behind the throne near the back doors.

Sentinel whipped around while Orion simply turned his helm like nothing was the matter. Ultra Magnus stood before them, the Magnus hammer held tightly in his servo as he used it to help him walk.

Sentinel begged to differ, "S-sire, I was uh... I was just teaching Orion to umm.…"

"Traditional prime speech, yes I am very aware, Sentinel," Ultra Magnus nodded before reaching upon his throne, "If I am to recall correctly, you have your own speeches to be practicing with the real mech becoming prime today."

"But Rodimus bails me every single time," Sentinel gestured in the direction Rodimus always ran off in, face pouting.

Ultra Magnus sat down and rested his hammer against the side of the throne. "I thought you did not concur well with excuses, Sentinel?" had he not sounded so serious, it would have been a joke.

Orion had to keep from chuckling as Sentinel stuttered a few more times, face twisted within his own ignorance. It was always fun to call him out on things he's done or said before, and it was especially funny when Ultra Magnus caught him. Orion smiled faintly as his brother huffed and grumbled while walking past him, scowl set upon his face.

Once the blue prime was gone, Orion relaxed and sighed, optics closing in a moment of peace. "Thank you, sire, I wasn't sure how much more tradition I could take from Sentinel," he looked toward his sire, the same smile still on his face.

"Sentinel Prime is merely impatient," Ultra Magnus didn't smile, his long blue cape breaking out from a break between his legs. He never smiled much anymore, at least not around crowds or large gatherings.

Orion- his favorite son- was one of the many things that brought joy to his lonely world. The young mech was just so innocent, daring and brave, and it made the Magnus proud. Of course he loved his other sons Rodimus and Sentinel, but those two did not have such dreams. And although Orion was still quite young, he was far wiser than Sentinel Prime was now, but... There was something he had to explain.

"Why's that?" Orion asked, gorgeous blue optics squinting as he stepped up to stand near his sire.

Ultra Magnus had been wanting to have this talk for a while now. But it was like telling somebody that they would have to drown. Staring at the doors, the big mech internally sighed and explained, "Sentinel seeks a mate, Orion. He is eager and destined to become ruler of his own kingdom. In order to concede, he must wait for you and Rodimus to become primes."

"Well I think everyone knows that," Orion offered a sad smile, looking away and back again, "Sentinels always complaining about how he would have rather I not been forged instead of having to wait."

"Which is why I love you so, Orion Pax," Ultra Magnus hardly ever said such a thing, and it made Orion's optics widen, "You seek far many unique and different aspects of living your life. Sentinel and Rodimus both only wish to bond and rule a kingdom of their own, but you are independent in a way that makes you rise above all."

"Oh, sire," Orion looked away with a small blush, "This flattery is truly unnecessary."

"No, it is not," Ultra Magnus looked up, "You will soon become Optimus Prime and the sinners will gather together. You, Sentinel and Rodimus will choose a femme or mech of your liking to bond with and rule over a kingdom."

The information startled Orion who blindly took a few steps back. "What?" he whispered.

Ultra Magnus looked over at his son and thinned his lips out. He knew this would unsettle him, "I know that you are not ready for such propositions yet, Orion, but we must consider your future. One day you will set in this chair and carry this hammer in your honor."

Orion lifted his servos outward, "Sire, you know I am beyond honored to accept such a place, but I do not wish to bond or choose a mate. I have no desires for that."

Ultra Magnus frowned, "There is no way else. Now that Rodimus is becoming prime, it is time you know."

"What?" Orion asked, confused, "Know what?"

Ultra Magnus closed his optics and vented out, servo coming up to his face. Primus, he didn't want to explain such a topic to his youngest son. "Orion... I cannot tell you what had happened, and I am thankful you do not remember, but you are strickly required to choose a mate right after you become prime."

Orion scoffed, a horrified, unfair look upon his face. "Is this apart of our tradition?" he asked, thinking it sounded completely ridiculous.

Ultra Magnus lowered his servo, "No... It is my own command."

That made Orion's spark sink. How could he? "But you have always admired my dreams in the past? What is happening now? Why do you wish for me to become a king?" he questioned, gesturing to the throne.

Ultra Magnus tried to hide his growing guilt as it built inside his old spark. "Orion... There are no words to explain how terribly I feel about forcing such a sudden proposal upon you. None of this is fair. But there is no other way. You will choose a mate and become a king the day after you received prime."

Orion tried smiling, not yet believing this mess was to happen. "But sire, I'm just not ready," he turned around and lifted his servos up in harmony, "I want to be a warrior, a true guardian- not just of Iacon- but of Cybertron. My desire is to help my people, save lives, make peace... I can't do that when my dreams are misplaced."

"I understand, my son," Ultra Magnus did not get mad, but he was tempted, "But you are young now. Soon you will suffice and understand that what you want, what you believe you are destined to do is all wrong."

"How could it be?" Orion's voice grew a little bit of aggression, looking at his father with forming spite, "You've always motivated me into following through with my dreams. What has changed that now? Why are you making me choose a mate when it is not what I want?"

"Because you do not have a choice!" Ultra Magnus, for the first time in his life, yelled at his favorite son.

A deceased, haunting silence filled the empty throne room with despair. Only the movement of blue lights flickering off and on could be seen like a sun beneath the heaviest of frozen ponds. The space felt cold as well, like frost was beginning to spread across the walls and ceiling. A hurt glare and a forced scowl were yards away yet face to face. The sound of a contained bag of curses that was held tightly shut before someone cleared their throat.

Orion averted his optics and bowed slightly, whispering, "Excuse me, sire."

Ultra Magnus' glare diminished and he frowned, his spark wrenching in his chest. He let out a long sigh and rested his face in his servos after watching his son walk out of the room. Primus, if only he knew why he was doing this. If only Orion knew that this was only to keep him safe. Ultra Magnus wanted nothing more than to let his son fulfill his dreams and support him. He wanted Orion to become the brave warrior he was meant to be. But....

* * *

 

Orion helped Rodimus adjust his new armor and wing set. "How do you feel, brother?" he placed his servos on his shoulders and squeezed, "Excited?"

Rodimus laughed and turned to face his little brother, expression that of eagerness and joy. "Haha, yes! Can you believe how awesome I look now? Look at this spoiler! Oh, I just know that everyone is gonna be looking," he fanned himself, pretending to fall into his brother's arms.

Orion caught him and laughed back, lifting his arms up before pushing him back to his peds. He measured his wings and helped smooth away any tiny scratches or scrapes. "Dear Rod, when did you grow a Sentinel mouth?" he teased.

Rodimus jumped in offense, "Hey! I don't have his mouth! And I certainly don't have his chin- Primus, what made him get that thing anyway?"

"Uhh, my charm and good looks," Sentinel said from inside the door, servos on his hips as he cocked his head, "Duuhhh."

"Yeah right," Rodimus threw a rag at him, "Having a chin that could puncture a building is so attractive, Sent. Maybe I should get one too?"

Sentinel growled and barged in, "Well at least I didn't choose wings that work for nothing. Look at those things; they're so tiny and cheap."

"Sentinel," Orion said firmly, looking at his brother with a stern yet calm expression, "Do not insult Rodimus on his day becoming a prime. We supported you and you're decisions when you became a prime. Return the favor."

Orion looked back at his orange brother and gave his little wings a soft caress, "I think the spoiler is quite outstanding for our brother: Rodimus Prime. Just think about all the suitors who's optics he won't be able to tear away from."

"Aww, don't wind me up, Paxy," Rodimus pretended to blush and flirt, teasing his brother back, "I don't wanna go all lip biting and fidgety in the throne room now."

Orion chuckled and stepped away, getting ready to wash up himself so that he could stand by his brothers side when they made their speech. Their father would be close by, setting in his throne until Sentinel finished his speech. Then the Great Magnus would stand and make up a proud speech of his own and give out the designation of who was next in line.

Orion tried to keep from frowning as he took peace in the private showers, washing his body and getting ready to polish. He didn't want to rule a kingdom, he didn't want to bond and he didn't want to lose his freedom. He wanted to be a warrior, a true prime, a true apex. He wanted to lead a great group of soldiers to victory and be prepared if war should ever rise. Helping people was what he felt he was meant to do most in life, no matter what the cause.

And Ultra Magnus had always supported him with this. He had always encouraged Orion to keep practicing fighting, to keep his skill, honor, strength and never stop no matter what. He told him that he could do it, that he could be a true hero one of these days if only he kept trying.

Why was he suddenly changing his mind? Why did he want him to bond so soon? Rodimus and Sentinel both have all the time in the world to choose a mate and kingdom to rule, and yet he doesn't really have a choice. Orion would have to tell his friends and see what they think.

But for right now, all he could really do was focus on his brother.

Once he was done in the showers, Orion dried off and made his way back to Rodimus's room to see if he was ready. Noticing that the door was shut, Orion stopped and knocked. "Rodimus, may I enter?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, give me a klik!" the obnoxious brother hollered on the other side of the door.

Orion rolled his optics and crossed his arms, mumbling, "one... two... three... four..."

He got to forty-seven kliks when the door finally opened.

Orion gave his brother an exacting stare, "Are you ready? You'll be late you know, and sire will not be pleased."

Rodimus shifted back and forth and looked at the ground, shaking his wings. "I know, I know, I'm just a little, I don't know... nervous I guess..." He admitted and gave Orion a small glance.

"Why so?" Orion asked gently, moving to step around the door so they could talk privately, "You've never been nervous before. What's wrong now?"

It seemed like everyone was having second thoughts here recently....

Rodimus shook his head, "I don't know, Pax, I'm just a little worried that..." He looked around, checking to make sure no one was around before leaning in and whispering, "I'm scared that he won't be there."

Orion squinted his optics and asked, "Who?"

Rodimus gave him a light push on the chest like he thought he was playing, "Come on, you know who I'm talking about."

The unconvinced stare Orion was giving him made Rodimus nearly swallow his glossa. His eyes widened and he yanked his brother closer, "Seriously, Orion, how could you not know?"

"Because I don't," Orion struggled, "Now tell me who it is that you are so afraid of seeing."

Rodimus laughed and swatted at his little brother's arm and said, "I'm not scared of him... I'm in love with him."

Orion was even more curious. The dreamy voice Rodimus just used was not a tone Orion had ever heard him speak. Primus, he didn't even know Rodimus liked mechs. "Who?" he pressed, desperately wanting to know.

"Megatron," Rodimus whispered like the name could make him overload everytime he said it, his optics rolling closed, "Big, tall body, beautiful grey armor, strong, sexy muscles... Thick, large, pleasing-"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Orion avoided hearing the last of what he knew the other mech was going to say, "You're obviously head over peds for this mech."

"You don't know him?" Rodimus asked like it was crazy, pulling at his antennas with his servos, "He's the very mech in charge of Kaon! He's the one who our father fought when we were sparklings. Father was the first mech to ever make a peace treating with Lord Megatron. He's the one who stopped the war!"

"And obviously he's the mech who you want to eat out your modesty panel until there's nothing modest left about it," Sentinel came barging in, slamming the door open.

"Sentinel!" Rodimus looked absolutely panicked but he tried to hide it with a chill facade and laughter, "Hi, when did you get here? W-we were just talking about father and... and the peace treating with Lord Megatron."

Orion just stood there, watching as Sentinel barged in and grabbed Rodimus by the servo and began dragging him out. "Help. Me," he heard the orange mech whisper before being practically drug out of the room.

Orion raised an optic brow but shook his helm. He was use to Sentinel talking about tons of different mechs and femmes. It was exhausting and rather disturbing to listen to constantly, but he endured. And now with this Megatron in Rodimus's helm, he wasn't quite looking forward to what conversions he'd start bringing up.

Deciding that it was time to move on, Orion shook his helm and followed his brothers steps out the door and down the hall.

....

"Fellow Cybertronians, I am proud to announce that on this glorious day we will be celebrating a mech who is now worthy of, at last, becoming a prime," Sentinel Prime stood directly beside his brother, lifting out the matrix of leadership, "Presented before you is not the young and inexperienced mech 'Hot Rod' anymore... Now, I present to you someone much more superior and strong, with a doubtless will to cherish his kingdom and every mech and femme he is to come across on his road to freedom... I present to you: Rodimus Prime!"

Orion stood beside the throne, servos behind his back as he watched Sentinel stick Rodimus with the Matrix of Leadership. It almost made him cringe, the sound it made and the brightness lighting up the room. Rodimus hadn't even made a sound, only clenching his servos a little tighter as the raw power surged through him. It must have hurt. Orion thought, trying to keep his blue optics steady.

To distract his current discomfort, Orion looked over all the Cybertronians in the room. There were many mechs and femmes wearing capes or robes. He could see some of his friends waving, but knowing his place, he couldn't wave back. Instead, Orion searched for this big, tall, grey and thick mech Rodimus was so enthralled with. There was a solid grey mech sitting in the front row, but he was much too small to be the intimidating mass Rodimus said Megatron was. Toward the middle of the gathering there was a large silver and purple mech standing tall, but he had blue optics. Knowing that it was a mech Ultra Magnus personally fought with, it was a decepticon so he needed to have red optics.

Orion soon found himself forgetting his search party and settling with listening to Rodimus giving his own speech. Soon Ultra Magnus stood up and stepped forward, lifting his hammer out and starting a long, prideful speech about his son becoming a prime.

The room became distant and far away to Orion who listened to the speech, but did not fully appreciate it. He knew that one of these days he would be standing in the same spot, in the same room with the same people, given the same speech and being stabbed with the same matrix. And then he would need to choose a mech to bond with.

Orion didn't want to become a prime. He did not want a mate. He just wanted to be himself. His brothers were so excited and destined to become what they are, but Orion... he wasn't as destined.

* * *

 

_They were huddled together in a safe room of the castle, snug against each other as the walls shook and fire balls never cease to stop pouring outside. The endless clatter of swords and shields and armor clanging together never stopped. It was a storm of nightmares. The hurried footsteps was the rain, the shouting was the thunder, and the sword swipes was the lightning._

_Primus knew how long it would last. The Iacon city was never safe at its fullest extent. Decepticons endlessly poured in like pests, weapons always at the ready and smirking faces sending a chill down the spinal strut. Ultra Magnus tried to reason with Lord Megatron in order of stopping this nonsense, but the demented grey mech never cooperated._

_Ultra Magnus had three sons, Sentinel being the eldest and he wasn't even so much a teenager yet. Rodimus was the middle son and Orion wasn't even hardly past his twelfth upgrade._

_The three hugged each other in their safe room, Rodimus burying his face against Sentinel's chest while Orion sat to the side, holding his knees against his chest while listening to the endless battle cries raging outside. There were shouts, clanking, clanging, stomps and earthquakes. It made the youngest prince cringe._

_"Where is papa?" Orion asked, his voice all concern and fear as he lifted his helm._

_Sentinel hugged Rodimus closer, his optics wide and unfocused as he stared at the wall like a giant monster was standing before them. He couldn't speak; he was too mortified to do anything._

_Orion whimpered and looked back up, hearing a shout and a sudden slam of a mech being tossed against the building. "Stand down!" an easily recognizable voice shouted._

_"Papa!" Orion shot to his peds and cried, "Papas in trouble! We need to save him!"_

_"What are you doing?" Sentinel hissed, his voice a angry but terrified sneer, "Get back down here and shut the frag up."_

_Orion whirled around and shouted, "No! Papa is hurt. We must help save him!"_

_"Father has this taken care of already," Sentinel shook, trying to sink back into the wall, "Now is not the time for you to go hero, Orion, we must stay here and wait until- Orion? Wait! Stop! Where are you going?"_

_But it was too late._

_Orion ran out the doors and down the hallways, sprinting as fast as he could. He slipped a few times, just now getting use to his last upgrade. Desperately he grabbed onto the walls for support until he could run without slipping. When he made it to the main doors he yelped at the sight of the frames all blown out and destroyed._

_Gathering his courage, Orion walked over the rubble and through what was once the old doorway and quickly looked around. Fire, chaos and sparking metal. It was terrifying. Mecha had other mecha pinned and autobots stabbed at decepticons._

_Orion looked immediately to the left and saw his father limping to grab his hammer a few meters away from where he previously landed. There was a large, grey mech kneeling a ways back on the ground behind him, clutching his side silently as he stared at the blue and white Magnus. The image tore Orion in half and broke something inside him._

_And when the sight of another giant purple decepticon came into view, charging at Magnus with a metal rod and a wrecking ball swinging behind him, Orion screamed, "No!"_

_Ultra Magnus was wounded, limping, almost crawling to get to his hammer, royal cape torn to shreds and dragging behind him. Orion clenched his jaw and ran toward him, the world a slow motion now. Every step moved him closer and yet he still felt miles away. The sky and sun was turned to ash and firey red optical flares. The fighting became a melody Orion would never forget as if it were a song his carrier use to sing to him every night before bed._

_The young mech shed tears as he ran, seeing the way his sire fell to his chest in a moment of pain before forcefully pushing himself back up and crawling toward his only weapon. "No!" Orion's screaming plea would echo on forever inside few mschs sparks._

_Orion saw the disgarded duel sword lying right beside the kneeling grey mech and quickly reached down to grab it. He yelled in outrage, lifting the heavy sword up and charging after the purple decepticon. Ultra Magnus bowed in defeat, his hammer only feet away but further than the mech above him. Giving a small grunt, he looked up, one optic shattered as he glared at the giant mech._

_When the purple decepticon lifted his huge metal rod, Orion screamed his first battle cry and jumped, lifting the sword upward. He flew at the other mech, piercing him with the sword and sending him tumbling back. But he held on, pushing the sword in further as they fell back. He cried, crushing the mech's spark with the weapon and landing on top of his dead body._

_And then it all went silent. Orion heaved, trying to get his venting straight as he stared down at the atrocity he had made. It horrified him. The sight of the dead mechs face and the feel of his body shutting down underneath him. Orion watched as his optics flickered offline and his helm draped back, neck joints snapping._

_Orion's tight clutch on the sword loosened and he sat back, his optics shuttering as he tried processing what he just did.… He killed a mech. He went crazy and took someones life!_

_Oh, he was a terrible autobot._

_Clenching his optics shut and letting heavy tears leak out his optics, Orion almost didn't hear the loud sound of footsteps approaching. He didn't look up until whoever they belonged to stopped right beside him. Would it matter anyway? Would it matter if he was killed? He had just killed someone. Would it really matter now?_

_"The sword, autobot," demanded a rough, cold, cruel voice._

_It sent chills down Orion's spinal networking and he looked up, meeting optics with the deadliest mech he had ever seen before. He was a big, tall, fierce mech with dark red and grey, black armor that looked as if it could withstand a herd of raging predacons stomping over it. His optics were squinted, blood red light emmiting from them like escaping demons._

_It made Orion fret. He grabbed the sword, not tearing his optics away as he pulled with both servos until the weapon parted from the dead body. He yanked it out and twisted his face into agony, tossing the sword at the large mech's peds._

_The skyscraper that was somehow a mech bent down, grabbed his sword and lingered, staring at the young autobot with earnest. He waited a moment before allowing a smirk to dominate his face as he lifted his free servo out._

_Orion looked at it and then back to the mech's red optics, shaking his helm and questioning what he wanted. He didn't have anything else, so what did he want? Shoulders tense, Orion did the only thing he could think of._

_He shakily lifted his arm out and grabbed the larger mech's ginormous servo, holding on. And what happened next was extremely unexpected. The large mech's servo closed around his own and he slowly began to stand, pulling the autobot up with him._

_Orion stumbled over the body he had just killed and winced several times, afraid and unsure. He found his footing however, and firmly planted his peds on the ground, feeling like a feather compared to this giant anchor before him. He carefully let go of his large, black servo and sputtered, "Th-thank you, s-sir."_

_The large grey mech tilted his head, that same smirk still spread like a pair of wings across his face. "What is your name, soldier?" he asked, his voice impressed and suggestive._

_Orion finally mustered the bravery to look up at him, optics flickering in the darkness. "O-Orion Pax," he answered softly, his digits fidgeting nervously._

_The mech rumbled with approval. What a lovely name. He'd be sure to remember it forever. "And what importance is the mighty Ultra Magnus to you?" he continued to question, interested in this bold, young mech standing before him without a trace of astonishment._

_Orion gasped and looked over at his father, too washed in his own demise to remember that he had just saved his life. He turned and got ready to run to him, but large servos suddenly grabbed his small, fragile arm making him freeze._

_"Answer me," Megatron's voice roughly demanded, a scowl in his optics._

_Orion struggled. "He's my father, now let me go, I have to get to him," he tried pushing the black servos away, reaching out for his wounded sire, "Papa! Are you alright? I'm coming, papa!"_

_Megatron beemed and tried not to grip the bot too hard. "You are son to Ultra Magnus?" he whispered, a wonderfully malicious plan working up inside his processor._

_"Yes! And he's hurt! Let me go to him!" Orion cried, trying to wiggle his way out of the situation, sobbing a helpless, "Please."_

_"You fought bravely, young prince," Megatron commented although Orion didn't know why, "I was deeply impressed."_

_Orion blinked up at him, his face full of shame and misery, "I was just trying to help my papa...."_

_"That's what it's all about," Megatron spoke proudly, his servos gentle as they gripped the young bot's shoulders, "Defending those you love and care about. Isn't it worth a little spilt energon to save them?"_

_Orion wiped his optics and nodded. He didn't know why what the mech said eased a pain in his spark, but it did._

_Megatron smiled, "You are the most-_

_"Hands off my son, decepticon," Ultra Magnus held up his hammer, standing completely on his peds with a threat to his tone, "Now."_

_Orion gasped happily, "Papa! You're okay!"_

_Megatron didn't let go however. Only tightening his hold on the autobot and smirking at the Magnus. "And why should I? He is very young and... captivating. I've never seen someone quite so stout for his age."_

_"Let. Him. Go." Ultra Magnus said in a deathly voice, "Or else..."_

_"Or else what?" Megatron pressed, cocking his head to the side and losing his smirk, "More death and destruction? More useless war and chaos? Fighting until we've all turned to ash at one another's peds?.... No."_

_This made Ultra Magnus feel edgy but concerned. He shifted, hammer lowering. He had never heard such a defeated tone come out of the Warlord like that. So what must he be thinking?_

_Megatron looked down at the small autobot in his gasp and just stared, his spark twitching, "No. For once in my life I find that a truce may finally be made at last, but only if you, Ultra Magnus, sign a contract for me."_

_Ultra Magnus' suspicion was cranked up on maximum and he searched the whole situation. Megatron didn't appear to be hurting his son, although Orion was struggling a little bit, the bot mostly just looked happy that he was okay. Ultra Magnus had seen it too, the way Orion saved him. It was amazing._

_"What sort of contract do you speak?" the fair king asked, not standing down from his guard._

_It was beyond suspicious and confusing that Megatron just suddenly wanted to end the war all because of a little fight. And the contract thing was even more questionable._

_"The ownership to your son. Orion Pax."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, fat thanks to all those who commented! Chapter one was pretty much just the introduction. It told ya how things work around the kingdom and even gave you an idea of what happened. Here we've skipped to the part where Orion is about to become Optimus Prime. So... 
> 
> Sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat!

Orion transformed, adjusted the hood of his cape over his helm and looked both ways before cautiously crossing the street. It was late. His family was asleep, all currently resting up early for the big day tomorrow. Orion, however, didn't rest. Not when he had friends who needed him.

On his way through the quiet, peacefully dimmed streets of Iacon, Orion stopped and checked on several mecha and femmes. He was always giving those who were in need of shelter, a home, and those who were low, fuel. He had a sack full of supplies and energon cubes hanging on his back. On his way to his many destinations, Orion handed out the fuel and supplies freely to those who needed it.

"Hello, Pedstick, how are you feeling today?" Orion kneeled down before a mech with only one leg and half of another with a metal stub, "Ratchet informed me of his visit. Did it help?"

The old red and black mech looked up at him and smiled. "Aww, it's alright," he tapped the fake part of his leg, "Good and tight, makes me feel young again, and of course, I do love walkin' now, haha."

Orion smiled and dug out a energon cube, "How was the process?"

The elder mech known as 'Pedstick' was a classic old fool. He had a great life before spending it away on gambling credits and losing bets. Yet still he was a humerus, cheerful old mech who still managed to survive through every rough day on the streets.

"What can I say?" Pedstick shrugged and lifted his servos up for the cube, "It hurt like slag, but you can't say 'no' to being able to walk. Plus it was free."

Orion watched as the mech took a drink of the cube and sighed, his helm falling back against the stone wall. "I am glad that he was able to help," he said, his voice mostly flat but had an emotion of kindness.

Pedstick grinned at him and chuckled, "The ol' doc was a fine mech, but if it hadn't been for you, Pax, then I probably wouldn't be here."

"Your gratitude is deeply appreciated," Orion smiled, his spark warm.

Pedstick chuckled softly, "I wish I could be like you. Primus, I wish I could have been like you; young yet wise beyond my years, tempted but smart, rich and humble... handsome too, haha, good lookin' and captivating. Always having a choice but never risking the chance."

Orion's smile disappeared. He did not quite see himself so highly, and he did not favor it when other bots said they wanted to be like him. He believed people should love and appreciate themselves for who they are, and not who they want to be. Besides... it's not like his life was that fair anyway.

"But you know this old fool," Pedstick rolled his head, his green optics sparking. He gulped to rest his dry throat, looking Orion in the optics before admitting, "I should have just asked you to offline me the day we met... But you showed me somethin' I'll never forget, even when I am swimmin' in the well of allsparks."

Orion was taken back by the thought of someone wanting him to kill them, but he stayed silent and listened. Those old green optics squinted at him, and he felt as if he were being tested or examined.

"You made me feel important, Orion Pax," Pedstick said, his voice proud and simple, "Yeah... You took out the clouds, didn't ya? You took away all the dark parts of my world and made me realize that there was more to myself then I could ever find out... And before I go, I wanna thank you, Orion. Thank you for all your help, your friendly conversations and the way you tried not to hide yourself when I made it awkward, haha."

Orion felt his spark stinging inside his chassis. He was fixing to ask if his friend was implying what he think he was implying, but after Pedstick was finished snorting, he began speaking much more softly.

"Thank you for being the gentle fire this cold world needs," he said, his optics shutting, "You really are the flame that Cybertron deserves, and you keep it that way. Don't let anything, Primus be it the wind or rain, burn you out or make you rage."

Orion blinked a few times, thinking hard about what his friend just said. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. It was the most honoring thing he had ever heard before. And it warmed his spark and gave him a returned sense of pride.

Orion bid his old friend goodnight, promised him another visit with Ratchet and let him be. Pedstick watched the youngster go and huffed another small chuckle, shaking his helm and grinning. At least there were still good mechs in the world. Just the sight of Orion Pax could promise that.

The old mech grunted as he leaned back against the wall, servos clasping together over his chest and optics slowly dimming until offline. The life perishing from his body in peace.

Orion's next stop was to a femme younger than him who had been homeless and carrying. Orion had helped her find a home with a repair bot named Scrapper who was kind and trustworthy. The femme hadn't complained and said she rather enjoyed his company. Orion had held her sparkling a couple of times, just stopping by to check and make sure everything was okay before leaving once more.

Then it was off to his final destination. The home he personally had built for him and all his close friends to stay. It wasn't the best building one could ask for, but it also certainly wasn't the worst. It had plenty of rooms and processed energon dispensers, plus heating and air. It was home. He walked up to the door and knocked.

It didn't take but five kliks before the door swooshed open and Orion was hoisted up into big green arms. "Well look who it is!" Bulkhead cheered, swinging them around and kicking the door closed, setting his friend down, "Orion Pax, or should I say 'Optimus Prime!'"

Orion couldn't help the small laugh that escaped past his lips and he patted Bulkhead's tank. "Not yet, Bulkhead. The ceremony isn't until tomorrow," he informed, "And I plan to spend as much time with you all as possible before I am to... Choose my fate."

The sad shrug Orion made had Bulkhead frowning, "What's wrong? Aren't you excited? Becoming a prime and all."

Orion straightened his posture, still trying to keep his emotions contained. "Not as much as I would like to be. This proposition I must take is despairing and disagreeable, but I cannot dishonor my sire," he explained, his voice emotionless and grave.

It sounded as is someone took a rake to the once free and happy mech's vocalizer and filled those spaces up with cold, dull, murky water that his throat was now trying to clean away. The toneless sound was a razor that sliced through the armor, releasing and taking out all the happiness that had been pact in there.

"Slag," the green mech brushed his cape of his shoulder and walked to the couch, "You must really not want this."

Orion looked down, ashamed. No. He did not want this. He didn't want to be a prime. He didn't want to choose. He did not want Optimus Prime.

"I apologize," he said lowly.

Bulkhead looked at him and said assuredly, "No need to be sorry. But the guys are fixing to be here, and I don't wanna shoot them down by saying we aren't going to be having the party."

"I never said we could not celebrate before it is time," Orion managed a smile.

Bulkhead brightened and stood up, "I'll get the high grade ready!"

Orion, still smiling, nodded and turned towards another doorway, "I will return shortly."

"Hey Optimus," Bulkhead stopped him, "Or- Orion- go easy on em."

Orion acknowledged this and moved along, not lecturing his friend for calling him 'Optimus' again. He was use to it by now. Everyone, even his very own father, called him Optimus Prime nowadays.

When Orion made it into the small room, he saw a little lump of yellow setting on the berth. "Hello Bumblebee," he said, voice gentle, "How are you doing?"

The yellow bot turned to look at him slightly, his blue optics squinting in a smile as he beeped his answer. He was happy to see his best friend, it was always a pleasure. He patted the berth next to him and watched as the prince walked over.

"Ratchet came by as ordered, I would assume correct?" Orion sat down and leaned forward, tilting the bot's helm upward and examining his neck.

Bumblebee beeped some more.

"Good," Orion let his helm rest and reached up to playfully pinch one of his horns making him squeak and push at him slightly, beeping, "I know Ratchet isn't always that nice, but he is good at what he does."

Bumblebee said that he actually liked Ratchet and thought he was cool, but mentioned that the process hurt.

Orion pulled his servos away and looked to the side, "I apologize for the discomfort you had to endure, but I must say that I am very thankful Ratchet was able to resolve most of the damage."

Bumblebee agreed. To change the subject, he asked a question.

Orion tried to keep from sighing, "I am not as excited as I should be, but no matter... As long as you are all safe and there with me."

Bumblebee said something about promising Orion that he'd never stand down from his side and would always admire his will and passion. He did wonder why he wasn’t excited, but he wouldn't push. Orion was never a big talker when it came to becoming prime.

"The others will be here momentarily," Orion stated, looking at the yellow bot, "Is there anything you would like to discuss beforehand?"

Bumblebee beeped and looked away sadly.

The question went right through Orion's spark and he turned to face his friend, optics wide, "Bumblebee, I would never forget about you no matter what is to happen. You are my friend; I will always try to be there for you."

Bumblebee's shoulders slumped further.

"It does not matter if I am Optimus Prime or Orion Pax. I will still always care about you and everyone else I love," Orion placed his servo on the bot's shoulder, coaxing him into making optic contact, "I will try to make the choosing of my mate as prerogative as I can, so that in some way, I may see you all only on a normal basis."

Bumblebee looked at him, his baby blue optics so sad, so full of innocence and neglect. Orion couldn't help it when he reached over and gave him a hug, whispering a silent nothing and holding his best friend like this was the last time they'd see each other.

And it might have been.

* * *

 

"Really, Optimus? Flames?" Sentinel prodded, his arms crossed while eying his little brother like he was a new form of model, "Couldn’t you have at least went for something impressive? I don't know, maybe broader shoulder pads, better height or even thrusters?"

"I thought you didn't like my spoiler?" Rodimus gave the eldest prince a smug yet challenging look, adjusting Optimus's turquoise cape.

"I said 'thrusters,' not 'worthless little wings,'" Sentinel's servos found their way to his hips.

Rodimus huffed, "I think the flames are pretty awesome. I hadn't expected Orion to choose something like this, honestly."

Orion was silent, glaring at himself in front of the mirror. His armor was still pretty much the same, just a little bit bigger and buffer. The upgrade he had asked for wasn't very outstanding. It only took an hour to complete, while as for his two older brothers it took them almost all day to complete their upgrades.

Orion was just a couple feet taller, some pieces of his armor traded in for newer ones, his body shiny and sparkly. He changed his altmode to a bigger form than what he had before. His voice was deeper, sharper, and firmer. It sounded like he was an emotionless decepticon. The flames his brothers were talking about went all the way up his blue and red chassis and back, part ways down his arms and thighs, causing a gap and then ending on his peds and servos.

This morning Ratchet had came in and confirmed Pedsticks death.

Orion would never forget him. He continued to look at himself in the mirror. He hadn't even changed a thing and yet he looked more different to himself than he did to anyone else. He looked like a stranger, a replacement, a mech he hated to become.

Over the years, him and his brothers had become distant and less affectionate. Primus knew why. But the bond just seemed to be breaking, and fate drug them apart like a needle through thread. Stitching them to different places they didn't belong.

Orion hadn't even spoken to their father as much as he should have, too ashamed and unwavered. Rodimus and Sentinel both were so excited and ready to accept Prime, pressing everyday that came closer to their moments and changing nearly everything about themselves. Orion, however, was different. He didn't want to change, he wasn't excited and he didn't want to become prime. He loved his old name and the way he looked... but clearly his father did not.

"Thank you, Rodimus," Orion said, no trace of a smile, a laugh, a hug or anything. He just kept staring at himself in the mirror, despising what he was becoming.

"Orion, what's wrong?" Rodimus rested his servo on his brother's upper back and asked.

Orion closed his optics for a moment and lowered his helm, fists clenching in the faintest way. "Nothing of importance, brother. I am fine," he answered softly.

"Then why ya acting so gloopy?" Sentinel scuffed, not understanding why his naive little brother was so upset looking.

Orion looked at him but did not respond. He just simply looked back at his reflection and stared. He had been asked that question a thousand times now. Most knew that he was not as extrovert as he use to be, but they still poked and prodded like the answer would rise at any given moment.

Rodimus looked over at Sentinel who only snickered at their silent brother. "Whatever," the blue mech waved the others off, "I have better things to occupy myself with rather than your boring ceremony."

"Sentinel," Rodimus growled lowly, biting his lip and gesturing to the mech behind him, "It's fathers tradition. You must be there."

"On my grave," Sentinel rolled his optics and started stomping to the exit, "Now I'm outta here."

Rodimus growled and went chasing after the stubborn, rude mech. "Ugh, Sentinel!"

Orion cherished the peace that now filled the large room. Finally. He relaxed his muscles and sighed, optics shutting down once again. Primus, could things get any worse for him? First he has to become a prime, then his father says he's suppose to bond immediately afterwards, his oldest brother hated him and probably wouldn't attend his own celebration... How could he be fulfilled when his destiny was chosen for him? How could he be happy when he's about to become someone he doesn't want to be, and bond with someone unknown to him? How could this be?

Orion would miss his name, miss his body, his innocence and freedom. He'd miss his friends most of all, and would try to visit them as much as he could. For right now he wondered what kind of kings and queens his father would present to him. At least, in some way, he had a choice.

"Optimus," an old, deep, familiar voice filled the room, followed by a shadow.

Orion kept his helm lowered, fists clenching, "Sire, that is not yet my name. Please use what little time I have left to cherish my real designation."

Ultra Magnus smiled although the dread he felt was still heavy on his shoulders. "Your new upgrades are very morsel of choosing," the first time he actually wanted one of his sons to look different and yet they don't, "Are you most positive about the alternative you have selected?"

Orion wanted to say that he was never positive about anything, but he didn't. "I will not fully know until I have come face to face with my fate," he answered, looking over at his father.

Ultra Magnus continued to look at him, his spark a anchor in his chest. "There are things I wish that I could take back... reverse- discover a better way to keep the peace, but you son..." his voice was grave and saddened, "You are all that is able to keep it this way."

"I do not understand how choosing a mate so soon is to help create peace," Orion stated his opinion for what must have been the hundredth time.

And Magnus gave his same answer, "You must wait and find out yourself. These are matters every young prince must face at one point in their life or another."

"But why me?" Orion continued to question like the mindlessly repeated answers would never sink down into his processor, "Rodimus and Sentinel have yet to find a mate or kingdom, and I am precisely urged to choose the day after I become prime?"

"They're different than you, Optimus," Ultra Magnus used his firm voice, hitching intake in his chest bouncing and hurting, "I'm doing this for your own good."

"What good?" Orion growled at the false use of his name, gesturing to the door, "The only thing that you are succeeding in doing is giving me away to someone who I do not have any attractions for and making me rule over a kingdom I am not yet ready to rule."

Ultra Magnus palmed his forehead. Primus, he had such high hopes for a son. "I have made my word and that is final. You are now of age, Optimus, so you must proceed with protocol."

Orion hid his glare by turning around and facing the wall. This was unfair. He was going livid on the inside. Like actually fuming with spite and hate for everything that's happening to him. It's all about Optimus Prime; the name that's spat with venom inside his soul that will soon be the thing that he so strongly despised. This mech everyone wants him to be is so great, it's like nobody ever even loved Orion Pax.

"Hey Paxy! Guess what?" Rodimus came running in, panting like he had just ran a whole battle field. He ran past their father and lifted his servos up, "Y-you won't believe this, I-I can't even believe it, I... Ha..."

"What is it?" Orion asked, a little riled up himself to see his brother so excited.

Rodimus couldn't seem to find words to describe what he had discovered. He was just standing there on loose peds, bended back, panting and laughing. His cheeks were tinted a small blue, and Orion couldn't tell if it was from a new date or the fast run down here.

"Well, Rodimus Prime," Ultra Magnus too was also interested as he faced his son, "Speak up."

Rodimus looked back and forth between Orion and their father, grinning and trying to catch a straight intake. "Ok... alright, give me a klik," he took a second to catch his breath before standing back up. Then laughing all over again.

It was starting to annoy Orion and Ultra Magnus.

"Ok, I'm done... I'm done," Rodimus wiped away the condensation on his face, "Ok... I saw... Lord Megatron in the gathering just now."

"What?!" Ultra Magnus slammed his hammer down hard on the ground and nearly hovered over his middle son, a wild look in his optics like he was about to strangle him.

It took both Orion and Rodimus by surprise as they leaned back and stared at their father with shock and confusion. "S-sire?" Rodimus almost squeaked.

"Where is he?" Ultra Magnus' voice was deadly sounding.

Rodimus did squeak, pointing a finger toward the exit, "In the gathering. I saw him talking to some of our people and- sire? Where are you-"

"When I return I expect you to be ready, Optimus," Ultra Magnus hollered before dissappearing out the back door.

Two sets of dumbfounded optics watched the larger mech stroll away with immense speed. "What crawled up his exhaust pipe and died?" Rodimus pursed his lips and tilted his helm, "I haven't seen him run like that since Sentinel got his chin stuck in the wall."

Orion's optics squinted in suspicion. What a question indeed. He was highly curious to find out himself, but for right now there were other things baring down on his shoulders. "I do not know," he mumbled, still looking in the direction the Magnus disappeared in.

Rodimus shuttered his optics randomly before shrugging, grinning and saying enthusiastically, "Oh well. Come with me. You have got to see this mech- I mean it- you won't be able to turn your cooling fans off ever again."

Orion would roll his optics, but this behavior was something he had grown quite use to. He simply looked back in the mirror, glared at himself, straightened his cape and lifted his helm. No more glares. No more smiles. No more emotion.

No more Orion Pax.

The flame colored mech allowed his sheepish brother to hook his arm around his own and lead him out the doors. "By the way, I got Sentinel to cooperate so he'll be at the celebration," Rodimus said happily, "I think he's just jealous because he didn't choose rad battle armor or awesome flames instead of a wrecking ball for a chin."

Orion wanted to laugh so badly, but he was much too ashamed to do so. He was prepared to change himself, to become someone entirely different than who he was. Optimus Prime. Oh how he hated the name. It would forever more burn inside his processor.

"You ready?" Rodimus grabbed his servo and held it tightly, looking him in the optics, "You don't look happy at all, Optimus, what's wrong?"

Again with his name.…

Orion had to close his optics and shut out all the pent up anger and agitation. His processor felt as if it were about to collapse into a million recked pieces. "Nothing," he said strictly, not wanting to be pressured, "I am fine."

Rodimus bowed his head slightly, shoulders sagging. He knew there was something bothering Orion, and he really wanted to figure out what. He turned more towards his brother and gently grabbed both his arms and looked up at him, "Hey, if this is about Sentinel being a jerk, you know I took care of him right?"

"Sentinel is not the reason in which you believe that there is something troubling me," Orion answered, optics stuck on the floor.

"Then what's wrong?" Rodimus didn't ask too gently this time, wanting his brother to just open up, "Why can't you just tell me? Is it something I've done?"

"Rodimus," And at that moment, Ultra Magnus came stomping in, his hammer no where in sight. He looked angry, determined and... was that fear? "I need you to stand beside your brother Sentinel while I am to give Optimus his speech today."

"What?"

"What?"

Both Orion and Rodimus broke apart and stared at their father, asking the same question at the same time. Orion looked surprised while Rodimus looked hurt.

"But father," Rodimus blinked once, his servos empty as he gestured to his little brother, "This is a tradition I have been waiting to give for eons now."

"Lo and behold, that tradition is now one you need not stress yourself over any longer," Ultra Magnus waved his middle son aside and looked Orion up and down, "Today I will be giving Optimus his speech. No objections."

"What?" Rodimus' mouth hung open like he couldn't believe what his father was doing to him. He expressed the true hurt and abandonment he felt and took a step forward, "But I-"

"I said 'no objections!'" Ultra Magnus snapped and pointed at the orange bot, his optics blazing and mad. He grabbed Orion by the wrist and ordered, "Go stand beside your brother in the throne room. I and Optimus will be there in precisely two minutes."

As Rodimus was dismissed to recover in his own slu of emotions, Ultra Magnus yanked Orion behind the curtain to the stairs and bared down upon him. "Do not question me, son. I am only doing what is best for you. After I have given you the speech, I want you to never, ever say your former name 'Orion Pax' again. Is that understood?"

Orion just stared at him, a twisted look of anger, disbelief, shock and confusion on his face. He did not say anything. He couldn't. But he did wonder: did his father really hate him that much? Was his old name so despicable that they must never speak of it again? Did he do something to dishonor his father or all that he was loyal to? What was provoking him?

Orion didn't protest as he was drug to the doors that led to the throne room. He held his helm up high and watched as his father looked him over, adjusted his cape and brushed invisible dirt off his shoulder before placing his servo on the side of his helm. Looking into them, Orion could see the sudden increase of envy and love in his father's optics. It was a mixture of sadness and pride and....

"I'm proud of you, Optimus," Ultra Magnus said, trying to keep his voice from breaking, "I want you to always remember that as my son and the fairest prince of Iacon."

Was he not proud of Orion?

Orion couldn't bring himself to do anything other than nod like he had a dead neck. His spark throbbed and his processor screamed. It felt like a tight rope was tied around him, crushing together all the parts of him that he hated, making him feel more self loathing. There was something he had been wanting his family to say to him, but they never said it. And he was about to become this Optimus Prime and if they ever did finally say it, then it would not matter anymore.

Ultra Magnus opened the door and cleared his throat, holding his head up high as he entered with Orion walking behind. The whole throne room was filled tightly with mechs and femmes of all different types. Orion could see all of his friends and bit back a smile when he saw Ironhide trying to push Bumblebee's servos down as he waved. Ratchet nodded at him and smiled, Bulkhead gave him a thumbs-up, Prowl nodded, and a few other of his friends were simply smiling and waving.

Primus, Orion wished he could wave back.

Orion could see Rodimus and Sentinel both standing side by side right by the throne. They weren't smiling. Rodimus looked hurt and Sentinel looked unhappy. What a wonderful show for his ceremony.

Orion stopped beside his sire in the middle of the platform and stood toward his people, as straight as he wanted to. Then, with a casual grimace, he opened his chest plates and presented his bright blue spark. A couple of quick whispers and awes' happened along with a very offending whistle.

That had never happened before.

"Fellow Cybertronians, I am proud to announce that on this glorious day we will be celebrating a mech who is now worthy of, at last, becoming a prime," Ultra Magnus began to speak, lifting his servo out toward the mech beside him, "Presented before you is none other than Optimus Prime."

Orion had to physically keep himself from jerking back in surprise.

Ultra Magnus changed the speech.

He changed it.

That is not the family tradition. Ultra Magnus was changing the speech.

The confusion made Orion want to get sick. And while Ultra Magnus gave off a made up speech about becoming a prime and all that, Orions optics carefully skimmed across the room. He was really overwhelmed right now, so he didn't know what else to do. The room felt uncomfortably distant and dark again, making him blink in intrusion.

The Cybertronians who stood before him all looked so happy and proud, some of them holding their chests or wiping their optics. Others were staring at his body- more intimately- his open chassis and smirking. It was like he was just some sort of model thrown out on a slaggin platform to be stared and picked at!

However, all of Orion's demise and anger seemed to have vanished when he met optics with one of the tallest mechs in the room. Big body, dark grey armor, bloody red optics and taller than sin. It was him... Lord Megatron.

So this was the mech Rodimus was so madly in love with? The mech who ended the war and killed thousands beforehand. The mech who Orion had never met or even heard about, and yet was given the privilege of seeing him today at his own ceremony.

The large grey mech stared back, looking Orion so deeply in the optics that it physically hurt. Orion began to feel something- something strange. His body was heating up, a strange but familiar feeling running up and down his body. It was like being touched. The feelings gentle yet firm, exploring but also comforting.

Not once did Orion release the connection he had with those optics, even as Ultra Magnus was nearing the end of his speech. They just kept staring at each other, full optic on optic and heavy. It felt like they were right in front of each other, practically touching. And yet so far away.

And Megatron- he... He smiled....

It sent another drift of feelings through Orion who squinted his optics and did something completely forbidden. Just as Ultra Magnus lifted the Matrix back in the space, Orion turned his helm back, body slightly twisting as he looked at Rodimus. Everyone made questionable noises, but none quick enough to stop what happened next.

Ultra Magnus stabbed Orion with the Matrix of Leadership.

Orion cried out in pain and stumbled back. It hurt! It hurt! Oh Primus have mercy, it hurt. Pain, electricity and shifting began to take place inside his entire body. People gasped. Orion kneeled down to the ground and clutched the other half of the Matrix that was sticking out of his chest. It felt like his internals were about to bust open and paint the room with his energon.

Ultra Magnus kneeled down and cursed him for moving, but still asked if he was okay.

Orion choked, trying to pull the Matrix out but it was... It was digging into him. He choked again and threw his helm back, yelling in agony. Unknowingly his brothers hadn't felt quite as much pain and they hadn't so much as whimpered when becoming prime. Optimus however.... Optimus was different.

Even Ultra Magnus began to worry. "Ratchet," he hollered, moving forward and grabbing Orion as he began to fall back.

Orion yelled and shouted in pain as it came in waves, crashing inside him and pulsing. Power was furious as it pumped through him, filling his fuel lines and suffocating him.

Ratchet and Red Alert came running up, kneeling down and immediately getting to work. "Somebody, get me maintenence now!" he called, lifting Orion's helm up, "I need immediate assistance."

Ratchet tilted Optimus's head forward and asked, "Optimus, can you hear me? Optimus?"

No response.

Ratchet growled and looked down. The Matrix was sinking further and further into the bot's chassis. Disappearing. "I've seen this before," Ratchet whispered, running his servos along the thin casing of Optimus's protoform, "Red Alert, we must get him to a safe place immediately. No time for explanations, just follow my orders."

Optimus could barely open his optics, getting a fill of how many mechs had formed around him. His brothers, his friends, the medics and people at random piled around him like he was dying or something. Optimus couldn't speak though, the power surging through him was diminishing and making him feel extremely weak.

Optics shuttering and rolling backwards, Optimus slowly began to offline, his body shutting down. There was nothing he could feel anymore. The pain was replaced by those familiar touches and the last thing he remembered seeing was....

Lord Megatron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, did Optimus and Megatron just zing back there?!!? Who knows... 
> 
> I have been hesitant to post this chapter for a while now, but whatevs... I need to let go and just get it posted. Sorry if it's weird... 
> 
> So... Sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat!

"So he simply... left?" Ultra Magnus whispered the last word like it was a deadly sin, his helm shaking in disbelief.

Longarm nodded as he walked alongside the king, on their way down to the medical chamber where Optimus was resting. "Affirmative," he huffed, "I suppose he merely did not wish to engage in the commotion. Right after Optimus Prime was retreated, I watched him leave out the front doors."

"Without so much as a word," Ultra Magnus vented, his optics squinted in both confusion and relief. Ever since Lord Megatron decided to show up, his circuits had been blown pact with unease.

"Perhaps it was a mistake," Longarm suggested casually, "Lord Megatron has never attended any of your previous Prime ceremonies. Perhaps he was simply passing by and decided to join?"

Ultra Magnus lowered his helm, his hammer a sagging weight in his servo. His palms had clutched the base of the weapon so much that he was nearly beginning to dent. "Primus... I hope so," he prayed that whatever reason it was that the Warlord had stopped by may only have been unintentional.

As they reached the single door of the med Bay, Longarm pushed back the hatch and held it open. Waiting for the distressed Magnus to enter, he looked inside and scanned the room. His blue optics brightened and his servo dug into the door frame. Optimus was setting on one of the many metal tables, holding his helm and clutching at his chest emptily.

Out of all the maintenance and medics that had almost cracked the walls because they filled the rooms up so much, Ratchet was the only one left. He stood near Optimus, looking down at some medical files and writing down new information. Once he had heard the doors open, he turned around and nodded, "Your majesty."

"Ratchet, tell me: what happened to Optimus," Ultra Magnus demanded as he approached, the hidden worry barely noticeable through all the strain in his voice. He looked over at his son and felt somewhat relieved that he seemed to be online and functioning.

Ratchet returned his attention back to his papers and responded, "Nothing you need stress yourself over. Optimus Prime will be fine."

Ultra Magnus stopped in front of his son and frowned. Optimus did not look happy. He looked... depressed, in pain and betrayed. "Optimus..." He whispered, servo reaching out to gently cup his chin, "What's wrong?"

Optimus's optics seemed to faintly flicker before looking up at his sire. There was nothing but dead emotion in his face, and wilted feelings crossed through his features. He looked miserable. Almost as if he had been a terribly abused slave for eons and had now finally gotten his release but was still worried about what else the world intended on doing to him.

"As I have said before," Optimus's voice sounded like a flat river, and his face was just below a sunken pond, "Nothing is wrong. I am fine."

Ultra Magnus gloated on that. He didn't know what to say or where to start. He had a ten mile long lecture on his glossa about Optimus daring to move during a Matrix sparking trial, but the words were stale and unable to form a straight line in his mouth. He was also deeply concerned for his son and wanted to comfort and reassure him. Yet it was just so hard. The more and more he lied, then the more he dwelled in on himself.

"Optimus," Ultra Magnus' chest rose with a deep ventilation that he sighed back out, "I understand that it's not facile nor straightforward in any given manner... You can see that too. I do not wish to hurt you...."

 _You already have._ Optimus thought.

"You should not have shattered the order, I..." The words just kept dying in his throat, and Ultra Magnus found himself struggling.

"Your majesty, if you do not mind, I have some important news I need to discuss with you," Ratchet came walking up, holding two sets of files. He cocked his hip out and looked between Optimus and Longarm before returning his gaze back to the king, "In private."

"Of course," Ultra Magnus stood up straight, his spark heavy as if hard servos were gripping it in a vice like hold. He looked down upon his son and blinked before saying his name as a bid to go on, "Optimus..."

Ratchet handed Optimus one set of files and instructed him to stay setting until he returned. Then he nodded to Longarm and led Ultra Magnus to the execution bay where they could speak in peace.

"And how are you, Optimus?" Longarm asked in a friendly yet burdened voice, gesturing to the empty space beside the prime as a silent question to set down.

Optimus nodded. "They were unable to retrieve the Matrix of Leadership," he said, optics still steady with the floor, "Ratchet informed me that he may never be able to remove it."

"My Primus!" Longarm said, his optics wide with remorse and concern, "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"Not as it once had," Optimus responded in his own unique sounding monotone, dropping the files on the berth that they were conversing on. "Apparently it was a temporary phase. Although the pain has ended, I cannot explain the other feelings I am now possessing."

"How strange," Longarm mumbled, his optics shifting down to the papers beside Optimus's servos, "And you say that they are unable to retrieve it?"

"Ratchet believes it has something to do with trajectory and the aim in which I was impaled, but the sentiment in which he spoke suggested otherwise," Optimus explained, his shoulders slumping in the slightest way, "I do not know what to think of it."

"Nor do I," Longarm admitted, his optics still glued to the file that was packed full with information, "This is a very unusual predicament, and I am sorry for you, Optimus Prime. Is there any assistance I may give that could help?"

Optimus's frown deepened and he closed his optics, bowing his head, "No, brother, though I do very much appreciate your gesture, I assure you that I am in no need of any necessary assistance."

Longarm wasn't his real brother, but he was related- somewhere along the lines of his carriers side- _so everyone had been led to believe._ The mech hadn't shown up until after the war had ended, usually only sticking around to check up on things. Mostly Orion Pax. Back then, Longarm had been more of a brother than both Sentinel and Rodimus had been.

"Well, I'm always here if you should need anything," Longarm reached up and squeezed Optimus's shoulder pad comfortably, smiling gently.

"Thank you," Optimus lifted his helm and looked over the room, wondering when his sire would return so that he may rest.

Longarm finally gave in calmly, picking up the papers and asking normally, "Are these your medical files?"

"Affirmative," Optimus answered, not even bothering to look back on them.

"Do you mind if I looked through them?" Longarm asked like he was ready to put them down at any moment if needed.

Optimus shook his head, "You may." He and his brothers always shared and looked through one anothers medical files, and occasionally, sometimes Orion would sneak a peek of his fathers or even Ratchet's own files.

Longarm opened the files and began flipping pages in a informal manner, looking through energon readings and oil passages. Orion was a healthy mech, always had been. There wasn't a single thing that had ever been wrong with him besides the very few training accidents. He was very top shape. Longarm's optic focused strongly when he got to the updating records and dates of Orion's forging. These pages gave information such as Orion's berth date, his former upgrades and growth advances.

"You know..." Longarm looked up, secretly hiding a smirk as he slipped a few papers out of the file, "When I first became prime, I failed to feel any type of pain."

"That is what confuses me," Optimus lifted his servo in vague reference to the door, "Not one prime that I know of as endured such pain or experience.... None besides me."

"That is because you are different, Optimus Prime," Longarm said what the other mech had previously heard so much of, "I wish I could place my digit on it for you, but I don't believe I have the wit to explain such a complex topic."

Optimus looked at him, not paying any attention to the dissappearing papers. "Why is it complex?" he asked.

Longarm hid his panic as he almost had the files completely subspaced. Condensating, he smiled and tilted his helm, "Well because it's ancient and not many mechs have come to encounter such a disputing thing, and- oh! Your brothers are coming."

Optimus looked back at the doors, seeing Rodimus and Sentinel coming through them when suddenly papers went flying all over the floor. He jerked and looked down.

"Dear me, I'm sorry, Optimus," Longarm crouched down, sounding enthusiastic as he began picking up the scattered papers, "Forgive me, I must have stood up too fast."

"Clumsy much?" Sentinel barked as he came trotting forward.

Rodimus scuffed, "Sentinel, quit being such a pole in the rust, and come help me."

As Optimus began to stand up as well, Rodimus pointed at him and urged him to set back down, "Eh-eh! Not you mister Matrix magnetic prime, you stay sittin' down."

"Rodimus, I'm not incapable of helping," Optimus argued.

Rodimus made another silly noise to keep his brother from standing, "Oh, we got this, Paxy- I mean- Oppy- Opay- Ops... Primus, now that you're all grown up, I don't know what on Cybertron to call ya, haha!"

"'Optimus Prime,' you nimwit," Sentinel shoved all the papers he collected into Longarm's servos, "Get it right or get out of the kingdom."

"So rude," Rodimus said in mock offense while helping to clean up the mess. Once they were done, he stood up and neatly folded the file back in place before handing it over to his youngest brother and saying sadly, "Well I guess this is goodbye, Optimus... I'm leaving the kingdom now."

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic," Sentinel tossed a arm around his middle brother and pulled him close, laughing half heartedly, "I was just joking."

Optimus allowed a small smile to take over his very emotionless obsorved face. At least his brothers were still happy and had come to see him. As Longarm handed him another loose paper, he nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Optimus, I hope to see you again soon- if that is alright with you?" Longarm stood up and held his servo out to shake Optimus'.

Optimus obliged and shook the other mech's servo, "If it is not too much, I would like to see you all before I leave tomorrow."

"I would be more than happy to show," Longarm bowed before nodding at the others and taking his leave. His smirk bloomed evilly across his face once he made it out the doors, and the red orb on his forehead glowed sharply.

_Oh he'd show up alright._

Elsewhere, while Rodimus and Sentinel checked in on their little brother, Ratchet told Ultra Magnus of the big news.

"I know it's foolish to jump to conclusions so soon, but please give time to hear me out," Ratchet explained, his voice somewhat amazed and worried, "Throughout my whole lifetime I have only seen this action happen once. It was millennials ago when the first prime had passed and the Matrix once again rose."

Ultra Magnus had heard about this story a couple times in his youth, but he had not completely considered it worth believing. It was something about a mech so big, so strong and powerful that he could kill a whole battle field full of predacons and slay the mightiest dinobots. He sounded like a hero, but seemed like more of a monster. And when he offlined permanently, his body gave way the very device that could give off enough power to level a prime.

"I believe that the Matrix chose Optimus Prime," Ratchet exclaimed, sounding baffled in wonderment, "As the new, true leader of Cybertron."

"And what makes you believe such nonsense is true?" Ultra Magnus judged, tilting his head and shifting his hammer to the other side.

Ratchet gave him a grumpy face and lifted his servo to his chassis, "Because it's not every day that you are just randomly stuck with the Matrix of Leadership wrongly without receiving any wounds or being able to retrieve the Matrix itself."

Ultra Magnus thought about that. Legends say that when the Matrix chooses someone, then the mech is given a power that they will only be able to keep with the Matrix constantly living inside them. It's like a power source or a gift. A miracle. A true, Primus gifting miracle. And it is said that this power will help the chosen one survive through their upcoming destiny.

"I couldn't remove the Matrix even if I wanted to," Ratchet pointed out, "It expands all throughout Optimus's body now. It knows danger and can hide within his own spark if it has to. For protection. And it won't leave until Optimus's destiny is fulfilled."

"Right..." Ultra Magnus coughed, trying to clear away the nervousness he has beginning to feel, "What should we do?"

Ratchet looked down and rubbed his chin before tapping his ped, "Well for starters, I'd keep Optimus away from any danger. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and time to relax. And don't do any overwhelming activities that may cause him more stress. Primus knows what that Matrix will do to him if he is put under the wrong sword..."

* * *

 

"That is three more suitors dismissed, your majesty," Rung tapped on the board in which held his papers that he checked names off of, "Six more and we'll have to wait until tomorrow to message for more."

Ultra Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose so hard it creaked. He almost groaned, setting on his throne and palming his face miserably. Unicron, could he have a pickier son? He had sent his proposal out to what he believed were the highest in class of kings and queens. And yet Optimus has turned half of them down.

"Bring in the next three," Ultra Magnus waved his servo on, feeling completely exhausted in the processor.

"As you command," Rung flicked his quill pen and began walking back toward the exit. On his way, he opened the door for Optimus who then came walking in, his head held high and servos relaxed.

_He looked as casual as ever._

Ultra Magnus growled, "My son, is it so hard to choose a mate nowadays?"

Optimus sounded just as irritated, "If it had not been for the lack of maturity, I would find myself settled by now. But these suitors you have selected for me are not, in any way, my taste."

Ultra Magnus smiled sarcastically, leaning his head back and resisting the urge to bite his lip until it bled. "Primus, with such wisdom for a young mech, you are very, very stubborn."

Optimus shrugged and stopped near the platform. The throne room was mostly empty save for a few passing workers and his brothers. So far he had been presented six suitors that had done all but impress him. Three of them were very passionate queens that he had no interest in as they talked about romance and sparklings. Optimus was not ready for romance, nor sparklings. Kindly he had dismissed them and asked for the next three mechs in line.

The kings were very clumsy and had no respect for personal space. They tried grabbing him, groping him, teasing him and one even tried kissing him. They gave him smart talk, trying to impress him with their 'skill' and charms. But the behavior only turned Optimus off and he dismissed them as well.

He could only wait to see the next three presented for him. Optimus was absolutely thrilled- not.

It only took a few minutes till the doors opened and Rung let in what appeared to be a queen at first sight. She was fair, beautiful, strong and as high headed as ever. The way she walked alone was enough to make Optimus shreik the answer off in his processor.

"My Lord," she said, her voice idle yet enhancing, "I am Princess Slipstream, heir to the throne of Polyhex."

As she lifted her servo out up high, Optimus avoided lolling his head back and groaning. Instead, he kept his stoic facade in place, reached out, grabbed her servo and quickly kissed it before releasing it. She smiled at him, and it didn't take that long of a conversation to start before she was ruffling her cape and stomping away in a fit of anger.

"How befitting, my son," Ultra Magnus was almost a part of his throne, so sagged into it that he looked like a statue.

Optimus gave him a look, "If I may recall, she was not impressed with me."

"Ah," Ultra Magnus rolled his optics. One queen who disapproves of him and he looks happy. Wow. How hopeless this attempt had turned out to be. Out of all the mechs who he had not been impressed with, Optimus didn't even boast about the only one who turned him down... Not that he really cared.

"Bring the next one in," Ultra Magnus ordered out loud.

"Umm, your majesty..." Rung peeked his head in and lifted his shoulders in unease, "Uhh... It appears that Sentinel Prime has taken a peculiar liking to the next queen in line."

Ultra Magnus' face about dropped. He sat up and muffled some funny noise into his palm, "Ughhh... Which princess?" He asked grumpily.

Rung stepped in and looked down at the paper he held, "Uh... Elita-1 of Gygax, sir..."

"And who's next?" Magnus began to stand from his throne, taking his hammer into one servo and leaning on it. Primus, he was getting too old for this.

"Migs of the Crystal City, my lord," Rung hollered.

Ultra Magnus signaled him forth, "Go on and bring him in whilst I go search for Sentinel."

"Yes sir," and Rung was gone.

Ultra Magnus walked down the stairs slowly, his old gears creaking and groaning. "Father, would you rather I go search for Sentinel?" Optimus asked.

"No, no," Ultra Magnus vented in and focused on the steps, "I'm fine, Optimus, I'm- oh!"

He slipped.

"Father!" Optimus jumped forward and caught Ultra Magnus before he could crash against the marble floor. "Father, are you alright?"

_That sounded so familiar...._

"Ugh," Ultra Magnus grunted and grabbed his helm, shaking away the stiffness, "I'm fine, son... I'm fine. Just a little rusty, that's all."

Optimus helped his father to stand up straight, looking him over to make sure he was as he said. Fine. "Are you sure that you do not wish for me to go instead?" he asked wearily.

"Yes, Optimus, I'm sure," Ultra Magnus patted his servo and thanked him for the save before regaining his composure and heading for the front doors.

Optimus watched him go with a frown. He worried about his father. He was getting old, very old. Such long eons of endless war and chaos really had done a number on him. Optimus hoped that he would be okay.

"Prince Optimus? Are you ready, sir?"

"Quite ready, Rung," Optimus answered and stood proudly, servos behind his back as he waited.

When Rung vanished back behind the door there was an unthinkable silence taking place inside the throne room for a minute or two... or three.

Optimus blinked, wondering where this other prince was and if he was possibly having trouble finding his way. Or perhaps Rodimus had ran off with this one? Wouldn't that be a swell coincidence? Optimus nearly chuckled.

But sooner or later the door did open and in walked a rather tall, skinny mech. He looked skittish, arms out in front of him as his head turned back and forth and up and down. It was like he couldn't tell where he was at.

"Are you alright, sir?" Optimus spoke up, watching as the red, black and orange mech stumbled before catching himself and straightening his posture quickly as if nothing had happened.

"Optimus Prime," the mech said in a scratchy yet kind voice, "I was wonderin' if you were there or not, haha. But it's good to finally feel ya."

"'Feel' me?" Optimus squinted his optics before completely widening them when he saw the mech's face.

The mech had a shiny orange, near rounded face with a broken seeming nasal sensor and a chipped chin. His right optic was neon red and the left was a darker neon green. The red optic focused straight on him in a freakishly haunting manner while the green optic went bizarre, spinning, zizagging and going all over the place in every direction. He grinned for a moment before reaching one servo back out as if feeling around.

"My names Migs- ain't no need to call me 'prince, sir, majesty,' or anything like that," the mech stood a few ped steps away, looking more upwardly than he should, "It's a honor to meet ya, Prince Optimus."

"And the honors all mine," Optimus hid his emotions well while descending down the steps so he could stand properly in front of the mech without him having to crane his neck.

Migs' red optic was circuit chilling as it settled on Optimus as if burrowing, while the green one just kept zooming around. "So I've heard a great deal about you, Optimus Prime," Migs snapped his digits and pointed at the prince, "Something about the Matrix going a little whacky the other day and... Binding into you."

"Yes," Optimus tried to hide the discomfort he was already beginning to feel just standing in the crazy mech's presence alone, "That had happened."

"Ha!" Migs stomped his foot and laughed wildly, "I knew it! I knew it couldn't be the end, hahaha! It chose you!"

Optimus was drowned into a bowl of confusion, repulsion and discontent. He almost dismissed the repelling mech in a moment of humiliation, but decided to be kindly like he did for all the others.

Migs stopped wailing and looked at Optimus with his one red optic, saying extraordinarily, "It chose you..."

"I suppose it did," Optimus agreed, keeping his lip from curling.

"Please," Migs lifted his left servo out, his optics still the same as he looked up more toward the ceiling, "Let me feel."

Optimus responded strickly, "I do not concur well with others touching my spark."

"Uh!" Migs' dropped his servos down to his sides and made a ridiculous face, "Not your spark. Your servo, dingus."

Optimus felt his nerves boil with shame, embarrassment and foolishness. Primus, he needed to stop thinking about his own anxious, self centered interpretation. Just because someone looks freaky doesn't mean that they're necessarily bad...

"I apologize," Optimus lifted his right- no- left servo out.

Migs didn't say anything more as he lifted his own servo back up and joined it with the primes. Then his body suddenly locked up and his green optic stopped moving, staring straight forward and focusing on Optimus like his red one.

"Oh..." Migs slumped slightly, his hold on the other mech's servo firm yet gentle, "Well that's ashamed..."

Optimus wanted to ask what was going on, why Migs looked suddenly so intent and lost, why his optic stopped doing that-that thing it was doing and why he was holding his servo like that, but the curiosity overpowered his senses.

Migs made a fake, sad smile and admitted, "I can't say that I blame you though, heh... Most mechs who look at me usually end up running away. But that's alright... I'm use to the way everyone is."

Optimus's spark buckled and he felt a surge of regret and pity run through him. He was about to apologize for offending the other mech, but Migs once again began speaking.

"Aww, don't feel bad," Migs laughed it off, "Like I said: I don't blame you, and I'm not hurt. I don't have to see to know exactly how someone feels you know?"

"Are you... sightless?" Optimus whispered.

"Now let's see..." Migs seemed to walk past him as he twisted his servo, pressing his thumb on top of Optimus's middle digit, "Ah-ha! There we go... That's it."

Optimus couldn't understand or imagine what in Primus name the other mech was doing. And he tried to ask, but Migs just didn't seem to be listening or even acknowledging his words.

"Oh!" Migs' optics went up and down once and he nodded, smiling mischievously, "Oh, you are a pretty mech aren't you? Feel all that pleasure and that- wait... Is that... No..."

Migs ducked his head and whispered something Optimus wouldn't be able to hear, " _Is that non-consent?"_

Optimus watched as the mech lifted his helm and gave him a very serious look.

Migs shook his helm in disgust before bending forward and yelping, "Wo-oww! Ahh! Whoa! What kind of big mechs are you getting yourself in trouble with, prime?"

Migs moved his free servo between his own crotch and held his interface panel like he had been kicked there, now breathing fairly fast. "Whoo... Let's skip past that..." He nodded to himself and stood back up straight, "So... You're gonna feel a lot of betrayal, anger, discontent and then... Outrage, anguish and despair. Ouch. You are not going to be happy until you have suffered all this... this pain."

Optimus's mouth gapped, "I do not understand. What are you doing? What pain do you speak about?"

"And your spark..." Migs gasped, "You are going to be... Oh no. Optimus."

Migs let go of the mech's servo, immediately his green optic going back to crazy. "Optimus, you mustn't leave this kingdom. Don't. It will offline you."

"What are you speaking about?" Optimus now was torn about thinking seriously or just deeming Migs a waste of time.

"Your future, Prime," Migs said, his tone that of worry and earnest, "Your future is in jeopardy. If you leave this kingdom or do not come to mine then you will suffer the fate I am warning you of."

Now Optimus knew he was being played, "You are dismissed."

Migs paused as if what he had heard could not be processed. He looked at Optimus and didn't so much as even frown. He had felt his distrust and discomfort when it came to him and whispered the only thing he thought could help. "Get lost, Optimus Prime. Go. Run. Run far away... as fast as you can go."

Optimus didn't respond as the black and orange mech swiftly turned around and began stumbling back toward the door.

Migs lowered his helm and mumbled softly, "We'll see each other again soon."

When the doors closed, Optimus's fists unclenched and he vented out. The ground became his closest friend for it was the only thing he stared at. The whole meeting with this Migs replayed inside his processor and had him shaken up. What did he mean when he said pain? What pain? Optimus didn't feel any pain. How could he know? And the thing about offlining... What was that about? And how had he known his emotions at the beginning? Migs guessed him like a personally wrote book. And Optimus found himself both unsettled and astonished.

"Another dismissal?" Ultra Magnus' voice piped up the room as he walked in, a small smile gracing his face. He chuckled softly to himself while approaching the throne, "I don't blame you on Migs. He is a strange-if not fascinating lord."

Optimus was still stuck in his processor trance, looking toward his sire as he sank back into his throne.

"Some have even heard rumor that Migs can see the future," Ultra Magnus said in a rather impressed voice while leaning back comfortably in his chair, "But I can't be for certain."

"I don't believe that Migs can see at all," Optimus admitted, the future thing becoming a huge burst of fireworks inside his head. Had the rumors been true? Had Migs really just looked into his future?

"No, he cannot see," Ultra Magnus stated, "That is why he stumbles and falls. Mostly relying on touch and feel to move around, I'm surprised he's still a lord."

He must be good for his kingdom if he can truly see into the future _._ Optimus blinked, his spark beginning to pound.

"Your brother has fallen for Elita-1," Ultra Magnus informed, "Even asking me for my blessing."

"And have you given it?" Optimus asked, his processor still way too overwhelmed for his own liking.

Ultra Magnus hummed, "Well I couldn't deny him. Sentinels been waiting eons now to finally meet someone... If only you were the same."

Optimus couldn't yet reply. He was too washed in his own flustered cycle of confusion to really process anything else. In a quick blink, he lifted his helm and announced loudly, "Bring the last three in at once."

"Optimus?" Ultra Magnus said in shock.

"Yes sir," Rung said.

"I apologize, sire," Optimus looked back toward the doors and resumed his previous position with his servos behind his back, "But I feel that time is running out."

"How could it be?" Ultra Magnus asked, not understanding why his son was acting so earnest and... Strange.

"Here you are," Rung led the last three mechs into the throne room and presented them one at a time, "Overlord- oldest prince of Kingdom Vos. Steeljaw- king of Tyger Pax and all the maximals. And Shockwave- single prince of the kingdom Kalis."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I brought chapter 4 with me!
> 
> Well, this is one of the moments some of us have been waiting for. Let's see just what happens... 
> 
> So sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat!

Optimus stared somewhat appealed- somewhat unnapealed. And it's not that these next three suitors weren't absolutely outstanding in there own unique ways. Their vigor was very for show. But they did look like the talkative type.

Optimus took a few seconds to estimate which king would want to brag off the most, and examined his options. The biggest mech was definitely a hoot and a holler. Optimus didn't really want to imagine the intimacy they would be having if being split open was considered intimacy at all. But he wouldn't beg to differ yet. Optimus had already learned how not to be a judgmental fool.

The mech in the middle was shaped elegantly. Optimus found him very charming to say the least. Most maximal features were meant to pleasure with charm and fashion. That's why Tyger Pax was so on the high side when it came to trends and romantic stuff. He could be worth a shot. Optimus would need to talk to him to get an idea first.

And then there was the last mech. Purple and black with a mouthless face. He was divergent, like he chose to be that way without anyone else caring that he could not express himself physically. But that was the hopeful part. He did not have a mouth. And Optimus did not like the thought of having endless, heavy, passionate makeout sessions every night before recharge.

So starting with the mech who had the plumpest lips of all, Optimus walked down the steps and said courtly, "Greetings, I am Optimus Prime."

The large mech's engine rumbled with what must have been deep satisfaction or a rush for extra fuel. His optics looked like they were dipped into pools of red energon, blown to life by the fire. His body was big and towering, arms with the silent intention of crushing and damaging the most fragile armor. His paint clearly was polished daily, and the dark blue colors sparkled rhythmically.

"Overlord," the mech lifted his large servo out, inviting the young prince in, "It's an honor to meet you, Optimus Prime. I am the eldest king of Vos, a simple king-really- only looking out and searching for another who will be able to accompany me during all my stressful nights after a hard days work over my kingdom."

Optimus took his servo, trying to keep from cracking a sarcastic grin. Yeah, 'accompany' his aft. He knew what he was wanting. As premature as it was, Optimus couldn't help imagining being totally squashed by this mech with just one roll during recharge. Ha, no. He didn't want to be a metal pancake.

"As so do many," Optimus offered him a simple smile, his face hiding the shock when those hot, silver lips pressed against the back of his srervo. The way those optics stared at him, the warmth lingering and connection heating had Optimus gaping.

Overlord lowered the mech's servo but still held it like it was a delicate part of Cybertron that he wished to treasure forever. "Distant times ago, I had a lover who had unfortunately caught a virus and passed away. My wish, though unexceptional through purposes of insecure bonding, is not exactly to replace him, but to fill in the spot he so painfully left behind," he explained genuinely, his optics squinting in the forgotten hurt of his so called lover.

"I am sorry to hear that," Optimus tried giving that servo a reassuring squeeze but he didn't want Overlord getting the wrong idea yet, "It must have been difficult to have lived through the strain of what a bonded can leave behind."

"It was," Overlord never once tore his expressionate optics away from the prince, "And it still is. These empty spaces left inside me are of but many holes that I alone cannot fill. The price was demanding, but I had paid it. Now my only wish is to fill those spaces back up... With love."

Of course that's his wish. Optimus could already imagine their life together and it was both unsatisfying and painful to think about. Overlord was a passionate king. Optimus was a warrior sparked prince. There wasn't really anything in common between them. Sure, everything Overlord said was a oil storm made just to slicken Optimus up for the idea and cause remorse for this poor mech, but they lacked anything remotely close to each other.

"And I sincerely hope that you find someone who gives you such quantity," Optimus released his servo, optics kind as he bowed his head slightly at the other.

"Well..." Overlord lifted his large servo, reaching out to gently brush the prince's soft cheek, "I would like that someone to be you."

Mhm. Yeah, that's what Optimus has heard all day. And he was anything but wavered. He simply smiled, keeping the cringe from showing as that servo ran down his neck, skimming over his shoulders with the lightest aluminum touch before leaving at his chin. By default, he would have shivered or even found the touch to be pleasant, but right now it wasn't desired by any means necessary.

"Considering your undergo, I comprehend your proposal," Optimus vaguely gestured to the other two mechs not too far away, trying to hide his repelled feelings, "Allow me to speak with them, and once I have decided then we will discover what our destinies are to be."

Overlord's lips curled into a seductive smile, upper lip revealing the glimmering shine of his fangs. He reached back to stroke that young, mouth watering, hot facial feature the prince so beautifully possessed, rumbling happily, "Take your time, sweet prince, but do remember that I-"

"Dismissed!" A loud, almost shouting demand happened along with an echoing thunk against the marble floor.

Optimus nearly jumped back, twisting around and looking at his sire. Rung was standing idly beside him, holding the paper behind his back and biting his lip plate while gazing at the ground. Ok... What's going on?

Ultra Magnus pointed his hammer in the largest king's direction, his face defended with a heavy scowl. "You, Overlord, are to leave this kingdom and never return," he said in one of the most frightening voices Optimus had ever remembered hearing, "You are banished from Iacon and are here by forbidden to touch my son or come near any of my people."

Overlord stood to his full height, his chest now rumbling with distaste. He wasn't really glaring, but the look on his face was far from happy. He bared one fang, eying the Iacon king with promise and demise.

"I know what you've done," Ultra Magnus added in a cold tone, optics squinting like he thought it was the sickest thing he'd ever thought of, "Leave... Now."

"As you wish," Overlord then looked down at the young prince, his big fists clenching as his imagination roared with ideas of what he'd be doing to that gullible little frame. His smirk covets and states that outward opinion boldy.

"I said 'leave!'" Ultra Magnus yelled.

Overlord did. The big king turned around and courtly headed for the doors. Guards came in from behind to make sure that he left the kingdom without any trace of lingering through the city.

Flatly embarrassed and alarmed, Optimus raised his metal brows at his sire, standing in the area the Lord was and trying to estimate what exactly happened. The other two kings looked just as surprised, but not as curious to entervene.

"Many apologies, noble lords," Ultra Magnus said proudly, nodding at the other two kings, "Optimus Prime, you may continue."

Questions later, he guessed. Optimus internally shook the confusion away and rid himself of the puzzlement. He didn't care if his sire was willing to get rid of one of his suitors- heck, he encouraged it! - but he just did not understand why. Why did Ultra Magnus dismiss Overlord? What had Overlord done that was so bad?

Oh well! It got rid of him and that was good enough.

Straightening himself, Optimus walked over to the light blue mech and tried coming up with reasonable speech. "Incest," he heard the wolf mech sigh with a roll of his optics, "The kings of Vos are highly recognized for that."

Umm... Eww?

Optimus almost purged. Thank Primus he did not have to choose that heavy, perverted hunk of metal. He'd definitely thank both Rung and Ultra Magnus later for their wise outlooks. Anyone who screws their relatives was just... no.

"I had not known," Optimus stated with a small purse of his lips, making a faint smile.

"Its no worry," The blue mech lowered his palm and gestured to himself, "I'm Steeljaw, by the way."

Content that he was keeping the space, Optimus relaxed and said, "It is a pleasure to meet one of Tyger Pax's fellow kings. Truly."

"And the pleasure is all mine," Steeljaw's voice had this constant purr to it, like a cross between kindness and utter seduction as if he were made to be one of those famous street models. And damn if it didn't catch Optimus's attention. "Though I am the only king, Tyger Pax has quite the catch. My people are radiant and modest- I couldn't be more proud in what they have become."

"I am honored to hear that," Optimus actually did smile for once, his optics giving off that delighted glint.

Those yellow optics focused, white circles dilating in the connection of glowing blue optics. The wolficon smirked, giving the prince a charmed look while agreeing with his honor. "The appreciation lingers," he informed genuinely. "Over the last several eons, I have discovered one of the many ways to accomplish the true pursuit of happiness for my kingdom. It involves great potential, you see, and care. Someone who is willing to take all the broken pieces of Cybertron and put them back together in order of discovering a new diversion."

Optimus could second guess this, but he was finding himself quite persuaded here. Maximals were a very charming race. Everything from their unique features, to their charming attitudes and fashionable behavior was very attractive. And this Steeljaw was very captivating, his voice sending near invisible tremors through the young prince. It was almost thrilling to be in such close presence.

Optimus wondered why he was even here. "It would seem like a job for a highly classified mech," he admitted.

Steeljaw placed a clawed servo on his own hip and said casually, "Oh, you're right, it is. However... when I look at you, Optimus Prime, I see that true potential inside, and even now I can sense that you are a true warrior at spark."

And he wants him to become his mate and help rule over Tyger Pax? Optimus almost freaked out. He wasn't anything close to a maximal, but he was induced. Tyger Pax was a beautiful, lively place filled with so many amazing, advanced things that Optimus couldn't even begin to explain. And maximals were a very picky, top notch race; they wanted what was good and only what was good. They were never cheap.

To think that one so wise, handsome and high ranked as Steeljaw actually thought of him as worthy of becoming his mate almost made Optimus blurt 'yes' in a matter of seconds.

But he must remember the last suitor.... It was only fair.

"Your words leave me too blank," Optimus almost wheezed, astonished beyond repair, smokestacks vibrating on his back.

Steeljaw hummed, his tail lifting as he broadened his smirk, "Is that a 'yes?'"

Oh, heck yes! Optimus was about to nod, ready to go on the new adventures of exploring Tyger Pax with such a beautiful king, but his thoughts were yanked back when he saw the purple king out of the corner of his optics. Looking in his direction, Optimus almost frowned, knowing that he should be fair since he had waited so long.

"Please," Optimus lifted his servo in a polite manner, "Allow me to speak with the remaining king, and I will decide."

"Take as much time as you need," Steeljaw nodded once, his voice positive and relaxed as he took a few steps back, smile still set upon his handsome facial features.

Optimus nodded and finally walked over to the last mech in line.

"Shockwave," the purple mech said bluntly, like he wasn't happy nor disappointed to be here, "King of Kalis. Its an honor to meet you Optimus Prime of Iacon."

"Thank you," Optimus had said rather slowly, but it was only because he was wondering why the purple mech spoke with such monotony like he didn't want to speak at all.

"I apologize for my hurry," Shockwave didn't even raise a shoulder blade as he explained, "Alternatively I would have been more adequate with making my first appearance count, but Optimus Prime, my people are dying."

Optimus felt his spark stop. Just... stop. He froze, processor relinquishing all negative thinking and concentrating only on what the purple king had just said.

Shockwave continued after a moments worth silence happened, "Kalis is suffering a wide spread case of debt. We are living in poverty. People have lost their will to survive and are offlining day by day, even as we speak. I do not want a lover so much as I want a strong willed king who will fight for my kingdom's rights and restore what has now become unalienable to all other circumstances."

Optimus felt like he had just been stabbed. That invisible blade piercing him from the inside where he could not reach. The world had came to an abrupt stop, and now all he could think about was this magnetizing pull. A call, a prayer, a need. He felt needed. His warrior instincts that had been shot down stellar cycles ago now came back and tugged that knife out.

"You are in need of support," Optimus stated, looking at the purple mech with optics full of seriousness, "What other struggles are you going through?"

Shockwave's shoulders seemed to slump in shame, and his one single red optic expressed the guilt, the exhaustion and the silent need. "If we do not pay this debt, then we will be at war. I am the only defender Kalis has left standing, but I cannot do this all alone. With my kingdom dying, war approaching and the struggle of paying debt, I have very little choice remaining. Either I find help... or I jeopardize my kingdom. "

Optimus felt all those shattered pieces of his destiny come back together. His chest filled with excitement, pride and a viscous longing to finally do something that's right, that'll help others and maybe even help to find apart of himself. These people Shockwave spoke of are people who need him, need his help, his fight, his leadership and care. That need was stronger than any desire could ever be.

"I understand," Optimus lifted his servo out first, making sure he kept everything still as he said, "Shockwave of Kalis, with your consent, I take you as my future king."

Ultra Magnus made an impressed face, his optics widening. Hmm. He actually chose someone. Wow. That's surprising, but good! He needed to pick someone.

Shockwave took Optimus's servo as best he could with his claws and nodded, "I consent."

Optimus nodded and looked over at Steeljaw who smiled and bowed his head. "Congratulations, Prince Optimus," he said happily, "I do hope you and your most charming mate create a pleasant well being for your land. If you should need anything, I will always be at Tyger Pax."

Optimus felt a little upset that he had so quickly changed his mind, but the way Steeljaw seemed to understand so well made him feel better. He reached out to shake his servo, "Thank you for your time. I hope you and your kingdom find a fair ruler."

Steeljaw nodded once more and looked up at the king. "Your majesty," he said kindly before taking his leave.

"Well done, Optimus," Ultra Magnus smiled proudly, looking down at his son, "And well done Shockwave. I have no doubt that you two will create an outstanding kingdom."

"Rung," Optimus didn't even register his father's words with a nod, smile, or reply, "Gather 'round my loved ones immediately. I am leaving today."

"Of course, Prince Optimus," The orange mech quickly left the room.

Ultra Magnus stood up from his throne and carefully walked down the steps. He eyed Shockwave the most before coming to a stop directly in front of them both. "I give you my blessing, Shockwave, Optimus," he said in his leadership voice, looking at the purple king, "And Shockwave, I'm positive that I have every reason to believe that Optimus Prime will be truly safe in your servos."

It was more of a demand really. Ultra Magnus basically saying through his own tones that Shockwave might not wanna try anything bad or else he would suffer and- trust Ultra Magnus- he doesn't want to do that.

"Yes, your majesty," Shockwave bowed.

"Good," Ultra Magnus placed a servo on his son's shoulder before stating, "If you do not mind waiting, I need a moment alone with my son."

Shockwave nodded and informed, "I will be waiting outside."

Optimus wanted to say that he could stay, but the purple mech apparently had his own will to be patient. At least he wasn’t the clingy type. Once Shockwave left, Ultra Magnus wrapped an arm around his son and held out his other servo.

"I understand that this forfeits you greatly, Optimus, but I believe that in some way you will suffice," He said assuredly, "But there is something I want you to see."

Optimus, not happy at all, looked down when his father's large servo opened to reveal a grey, rectangular device with three different buttons on it. The sight wasn't very appealing, but new. Optimus felt his vents hitch at the thought of what it could do.

"This is the Logo- also known as the spark extractor," Ultra Magnus whispered, "It has the power to end a spark bond or even the spark itself, and can restore life if needed. It is the only one ever manufactured in existence."

Optimus would have made several amazed sounds if he had the spark left to do so, but instead, he just stared and wondered. "Why?"

Ultra Magnus made a face of disappointment, "Because I want you to understand that if anything should go wrong for you, if anyone tries to harm you, then there is a bright side," he gestured to the top button, "One quick scan of the spark is all it takes to end whatever it is that you want rid of."

The thought of taking someones spark out in one swipe was intimidating but horrid. Optimus wasn't sure if he had the will to take somebody's spark. It was just too cruel. But, he guessed, if it did come down to it and he really had to, then he might use it.... Just depends.

"Thank you, sire," Optimus nodded and leaned into his father when his arm tightened around him.

Ultra Magnus chuckled, "Let's gather 'round your brothers."

* * *

 

Throughout the whole gathering, friends and family came to have a drink and bid Optimus farewell. Lots of mechs and femmes were very sad, putting on their happiest facades and trying not to let their voices crack in the midst of saying goodbye. The hearings and sights almost broke Optimus's spark. He didn't want to leave. He had too many friends and family that he'd miss. But yet... he had to leave.

"Hey, Oppy," Rodimus came up, holding a glass cube of energon, "Where's your purple prince at? Shy?"

Optimus looked around in search for Shockwave. He had introduced him to some of his family, but the purple mech remained silent for the most part. Optimus fretted. Maybe he just wasn't a big talker and liked his space? Or maybe he was shy? Optimus didn't know. One conclusion that did stand out was that Shockwave might be in a hurry to get back to his kingdom.

"I believe he is on a straight path to get home," Optimus admitted while looking at his brother, "The gathering will have to be cut short soon."

"Gotta run that fast, huh?" Rodimus pursed his lips, trying to shrug away the pain of loss, "Sucks... Sure gonna miss ya messing things up around here."

Optimus rolled his optics at the tease but could not help the stinging that dwelled inside his spark. Most of his friends like Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl, Cliffjumper, and Ironhide had already confronted him and said their hopes to him before the big goodbye happened. Sentinel already left with Elita-1 without so much as a word. There were still friends that Optimus needed to bid farewell to, and there was only so little time left to do it.

"Had there not been any other way, I would stay here forever," A hint of Orion Pax rose to the surface, and it made Optimus frown.

Rodimus gave him a goofy smile, "Haha, not me. As soon as I can grow the circuits, I'm marching straight over to Kaon to ask that big brute to bond with me."

"Lord Megatron?" Optimus raised one optic brow higher than the other, showing off a unimpressed face.

Rodimus scoffed, "Who else? He's like the very acid rain in the clouds- I wanna dance in with him all night long and never stop."

Optimus saw the very hearts in Rodimus's blue optics and almost shook his helm. Well someone's got it real bad. Optimus wondered what such strong desire and envy must feel like because not even he considerably loved Shockwave. First day they met and they've hardly talked. What is there to truly love anyway?

"Why do you not go to him now?" Optimus asked.

Rodimus's hazy love face vanished and he was giving his little brother a wild look. "Are you pulling my wires right now?" he almost choked, "I can't just tiptoe my way over to Kaon and say ' _Hey, wanna bond because I did just walk all the way over here and I did ask nicely?'_ Megatron won't approve of something like that. Slag, I wouldn't approve either!"

Optimus wanted to point out that that was just what happened to him and he approved, but this was Rodimus here. He was harder to convince then anyone else in the entire kingdom. "Then I suppose whenever you are ready," Optimus said and looked around the room.

Rodimus grumbled. It's not that he was upset with Optimus or anything, but it was more because Optimus was right. He really should just go over there and express himself, yet he stayed back because he was nervous.

"Optimus," Ratchet came in from behind, looking up at the young prime and sighing, "I think you might want to have a talk with Bumblebee before you go."

Optimus looked back at his old friend and grew concerned, "Where is he?" in fact, he hadn't seen Bumblebee this whole time.

Ratchet gestured to the doors, "Right out there... He's very upset."

"Thank you for telling me," Optimus said and looked at Rodimus who gave him a thumbs up and told him to scat. Then with one more nod, Optimus made his way for the doors and walked outside.

Immediately the prime saw a little hunk of sparkly yellow sitting all alone on the stairs. Walking towards him, Optimus said gently, "Bumblebee? What is troubling you?"

The little, yellow bot beeped something and tightened his arms around his legs, burying his face within his knees.

Optimus came to a stop beside him, his own spark splitting in two at the expression the little bot used. "Bumblebee, you are my greatest friend," he stated firmly, "And I have no reason to doubt that you always will be. But I cannot change what my father has decided."

Bumblebee beeped something else, not unwrapping himself just yet.

Optimus almost sighed, "Maybe one day, Bumblebee. But this is a kingdom that is in peril. I must help them."

Bumblebee gave him a look with sad blue optics that could crush another's soul.

Optimus almost broke. "I do not want to go either," he mumbled, looking down, "I wish there were a way that I could always stay and be with you, but at least in some way I will know that I am keeping you safe."

Bumblebee said something about not needing protection, that Optimus shouldn't have to go, that he was giving up, that nothing he could say would make the prime stay.

Optimus felt like his internal wires were sparking with emotions that made the pain both physically and emotionally worse. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. Could he not be a hero to anyone?

Looking down at him, Optimus's spark bloomed an idea and he found himself kneeling down to the bot's level. Reaching out, he rested a servo on the little yellow shoulder, "Bumblebee, can you erase all your anger and sorrow for a moment and focus only on what I'm about to tell you? Because after this, I won't be able to say it again."

Bumblebee rose his helm and looked back up at his friend, his optics spinning in question. He beeped and nodded, feeling Optimus's servo squeeze comfortably on his shoulder.

"I love you, Bumblebee," Optimus said in what Bumblebee recognized as a sliver of Orion, "You are the strongest bot I know. I have always believed in you and that you have the strength and will to do greater things in your life. Yes, I will be gone, but I know that you alone can accomplish your dreams, Bumblebee... You just never need give up. Today, tomorrow and the next day are not the only days that you have to fulfill your own destiny. You have your whole life, and I believe that you will do great things with it."

Bumblebee's spark fluttered with both hurt and joy, his optics squinting as he lifted his arms out. Optimus smiled and obliged, leaning forward and lifting his own arms out.

Bumblebee whimpered when they hugged, the warm breeze of Iacon blowing past their frames and adding more to remember for the moment. He never wanted to let go, Optimus being like a protective older brother- a brother that he did not want to watch go away.

Optimus was surely on the sore side, knowing that this would be one of the last times he would get to spend with his best friend for a long time.

"Optimus Prime, are you ready?" a monotone voice asked.

Bumblebee and Optimus separated and looked over at the purple intruder. Shockwave stood by the doors, his arms and posture totally relaxed but expressing the clear desire to leave.

Optimus had to obey. He patted Bumblebee who beeped and whimpered for him not to go, but he whispered, "I have to."

And in a blink, Bumblebee shot up to his peds and ran past Optimus and Shockwave, in through the doors and out of sight. It made all the broken pieces of Optimus's spark throb. He wished there were some other way, but there was not, and he hated that thought.

"Allow me to say goodbye one last time, and we will leave," Optimus stood up and walked slowly over to the door, watching as Shockwave held it open for him.

Saying goodbye was one of the hardest things Optimus ever had to do. Many of his friends were not smiling because they knew deep down that he did not want this, and they did not want him to leave. Bumblebee stood by hugging Ironhide most of the time, too hurt to see his best friend walk away. Ultra Magnus was content for the most part, almost as silent and as monotone as Shockwave. Rodimus was one of the very few who believed Optimus wanted this, and tried making his goodbye as easy as possible.

And when goodbyes finally led to him walking out those doors, Optimus felt emptier than he ever had in his whole life. Shockwave led him through the streets of Iacon until they made it to the outskirts where they could transform and make their way to Kalis.

"I hope you do not mind me stopping by Kaon for a registration from Soundwave, do you?" Shockwave spoke through his alt mode.

Optimus looked up at the tank from behind. Shockwave had asked him a few nice questions and even said some comforting phrases as they made their way through Iacon city. Of course Optimus didn't know who Soundwave was, but he did know that Kaon was just right across the road, a few miles away from Iacon. 

"I do not mind," Optimus informed, his engine rumbling as they drove on.

They remained mostly silent during the whole drive, Optimus almost wishing that Shockwave would say something to entertain him. It's not like he had anything to do back there, eating the purple mech's metal shards as they drove through the occupied fields. In all honesty, Optimus wasn't really sure what to think about right now. There were so many things that he was stewing over. He didn't know what to do as he was left alone with his thoughts.

The desire to be home and surrounded by family pushed on him like the atmosphere collapsed on top of him. Feelings from remembering the sad looks on his friends faces made his spark quiver. The thought that he would not be happy with this poor mech made the emptiness eat away all that was once full.

When they finally made it to Kaon, Optimus had to really crane his neck back to see the full view of things. The buildings were mostly black, purple and silver with very sharp, pristine points. Red lights flickered on and off, purple lights filled the streets with pearlescent glows, and scattered mechs walked calmly through the streets. But unlike Iacon where the king's dorm was in the middle of the city, the entrance to see the king here was right at the front of Kaon.

Optimus remembered that Megatron ruled this place but didn't think much of it. Him and his father were always making trades and communicating. Why should he worry? In fact, since he's here he might as well see if the mech was bonded or not so that he could tell Rodimus; The thought making him smile.

"Right this way," Shockwave transformed and began walking up the steel stairs.

Optimus followed, looking down at the metal ground and thinking about the differences between Kaon and Iacon. Screw marble and concrete, this place was all metal and huge. Optimus wasn't sure how he would ever be able to find his way through this place.

Shockwave led him to the big, titanium doors and held them open. Optimus walked through, met with a large room that was almost as endless as the sea. The floors and walls were dark grey lined with purple rugs and red curtains. The glass windows were hard to see out of because of their strong formation and unique pattern. The lights were a dim white.

Optimus was almost in awe. This place was beautiful. "And where is this Soundwave you spoke of?" he asked.

"Oh," a voice much deeper than Shockwave's said, "He's right there."

Before Optimus could comprehend, several long, purple tentacle things wrapped around his body, pulling his arms and legs flush together as he was yanked forward. Grunting at the surprise and slight pain, Optimus shook in a desperate attempt to free himself, looking down at the glowing purple things that had him practically paralyzed.

"Shockwave!"

Deep, amused laughter caught Optimus's attention. He stopped struggling and looked up, seeing a dark silhouette lurking behind the shadows with two blistering red optics staring back at him.

"Orion Pax," none other than Megatron came wandering out from the shadows, his servos behind his back as he got closer, "How nice it is to see you again."

Optimus gasped.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here and explanation along with it! Ready to know what the fudge is going on? Read and find out!
> 
> I hate needles......... 
> 
> Anyway... Sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat!

Optimus squirmed to the best of his abilities, trying to fight his way out but the thick purple cords were tight and becoming tighter. He grunted, looking down as the tentacles wrapped part ways around his legs, waist, chest and arms, pinning him. Nothing but utter bewilderment and weary could strike his mind in this frightening delirium.

Like seriously, what is going on? Why is this happening to him? He didn't do anything wrong, did he?

Optimus, trying to put the lost puzzle pieces together, was frozen in place when he saw his so called 'mate' walk on by without so much as a word. "Shockwave," he struggled, voice full of both obscurity and panic, "What is the meaning of this?"

Shockwave simply ignored the bot and walked up to his leader, holding out a single paper and bowing. It made Optimus fear that he had chosen a mech who was already bonded and now his mate probably wants to beat him to scrap. But that wasn't his fault! Optimus tried pulling on his restraints but they were too strong so he anxiously looked around. Almost shouting in surprise when he saw a slender, purple mech standing directly behind him, and much like Shockwave, he had no face what so ever.

"Well done, Shockwave," Megatron's voice rang through the young Prime's head as he looked down at the paper, "Not only were you able to persuade Orion Pax into coming to my kingdom, but you were able to sneak his records as well."

"Thank you, my lord," Shockwave said in appreciation.

"Shockwave, what...?" Optimus couldn't understand what was going on. It was confusing him, "H-how- My records? You stole my records?"

"Indeed," Megatron answered instead, "As a command from me."

Optimus gave the wicked king a crazy look. Ok umm... What!? "Why?" he asked the question like he thought it was the most ludicrous thing he had heard.

"Does little Orion Pax not remember?" Megatron cocked his head sideways, pursing his lip components in mock pity, "Poor bot..."

"Ok..." Optimus shook his helm and lowered the brightness of his optics, trying to focus, "Will someone please explain to me what is going on here? Who are you and why are you doing this to me? What of my records? Why are you calling me 'Orion Pax?' And why are you doing this?"

Megatron then made a split second face of his own twisted confusion like he thought the little prince should already know what's going on. But that was soon replaced by leadership responsibility and a normal scowl. He turned to his scientist and whispered, "You have served me well, Shockwave. You are dismissed. Go with Dreadwing and enjoy your time until I should require your service again."

"Affirmative, my lord," Shockwave said in monotone, "Your gratitude is very appreciated."

As Optimus watched the purple mech walk past him again, betrayal and anger rose inside him making him glare hatefully at the scattered brained, no excuse for a mate, sneaky traitor. He watched as the one optic decepticon left with a sizeable blue mech who sneered at him before taking his leave as well. Then slowly, Optimus looked back forward, his spark pounding as he stared at the dark ground, mouth gapped.

"Now..." Megatron began to approach, his squinted red optics drawing invisible patterns all over the confused prime, "Orion Pax, let's explain why you are here since memory obviously fails to tell you itself. First off: do you know who I am?"

Optimus wanted curse, and bite, and spit, and yell, but his adult upgrades prevented that low attitude from rising. Instead, he locked optics with the king and answered simply, "You're Lord Megatron, king of Kaon."

"Correct, little Orion," Megatron stepped closer, his size and the power of his EM field becoming completely known to the optic widening bot in front of him, "What else do you know of me?"

 _Your mom_. Optimus pursed his lips, unsure of how he should really answer that, and not knowing why Megatron would want to know. "You are the mech who started the war and led the decepticons for so many eons- That was until you met my father Ultra Magnus. After ending the lives of thousands, you and father came to an agreement and ended the war.... Sometimes you make peace offerings?" Optimus cut it short when he felt like he should have added more information but he didn't.

Megatron's sharp face became present in the dim lighting of the room as he was now only a few pedsteps away from the prince. Optimus had to keep from gawking at such a demanding facade. The lord was intimidating, his presence alone demanding respect and loyalty, the sharp points of his facial features sending invisible tremors through the autobot. His purple cape hung royally from his shoulders and his clawed digits were curled into fists on his shiny hips. Yeah, Optimus could understand why Rodimus was in love with him- looks wise- but there certainly wasn't anything to like about his personality from what Optimus could tell.

"You are, for the most part, correct, little Orion," Megatron's head lowered as he leaned down to get to optic level with the sweet little prince, "But there is one error to what you have said so far... Ultra Magnus didn't make the agreement."

Optimus wanted to step back away from that dangerous frame, not wanting to be scratched, bitten or beaten to a bloody pulp. But the tentacles kept him still, making him internally panic. This really was confusing him. "I do not understand," he admitted softly, not wanting the very frightening lord to lash out at him as it would seem like that would be the first thing he'd do.

A large, clawed servo came out for him, and Optimus tried leaning his head back from most certain maiming. When the truth rose again that he couldn't escape, he froze and closed his optics, waiting for the pain. Perplexed and immobile, it wouldn't matter any other way. He tensed faintly when he felt a soft touch to his chin, imagination beeping with ideas as he was unaware that the Warlord could read his spasming EM field.

When those digits gently cupped his chin, Optimus onlined his fluttery optics when he felt no pain, his face being brought back forward. He blinked, looking into those cruel red optics and wishing that he could defend himself should Megatron show any intention of harm. In the raw power of that demanding EM field, Optimus could feel his own fluctuating.

As Megatron continued to eye the prince, his other servo lifted, a piece of torn paper along with it.

Optimus shuttered his optics and looked over at the dusty piece of parchment, seeing what appeared to be old energon stains and sloppy hand writing. Hand writing that was his. "Orion Pax." the near unreadable signature read.

And it was Optimus's very own signature. He could remember. He always made the 'O' in the shape of a square with swirly designs at the top. It's just how he liked to have fun writing back then. Especially with his signature.

But going up, reading the printed bold words at the top, Optimus felt his spark firing.

_"Self Ownership: Agreement._

_In this statement, I agree to the terms that my new owner has permission to do whatever it is that he/she desires. That involves cannibalism, domestic violence, non-consensual interfacing, experimentation, starvation, murder, malfunctioning, disease, manual labor, violation, unsupervised health issues, and slavery. With these terms and many more, I give my complete submission to _Lord Megatron__

_With the agreement _Orion Pax_."_

"Where did you get that?" Optimus asked, his spark pounding inside his chamber, throat dry and optics stinging.

Megatron lowered his servo, releasing Optimus's chin as Soundwave handed him another piece of parchment. This one too was held out for the bombarded prince to read.

_"Permission For Ownership: Agreement._

_In this statement, I _Ultra Magnus_ give _Lord Megatron_ permission to own _Orion Pax_ when he/she becomes of age. That includes all rights and legal binding."_

When the paper was pulled away, the words stayed at the front of Optimus's processor, tazing all other rational thoughts. He remained frozen in place. His spark thumped and thumped like a steel ball rolling down the stairs, going faster and faster. The atmosphere fell, the weight of which became unbearable. Too much to take in and believe.

"Your father made this contract," Megatron held up the second piece of paper before gesturing to the first, "The counsel made this one. It wasn't Ultra Magnus or I who stopped the war... It was you."

Optimus couldn't think straight. It was too much. He was too confused, mostly because he didn't want to believe that he had been sold off as a... As a slave.

Noticing that the mech clearly was dumbstruck and overwrought, Megatron explained further, "You do not seem to remember what exactly happened that day. But no worries. I believe that this certain record will explain everything for you."

Looking down at the next piece of paper, Optimus guessed that it was the record Shockwave somehow managed to steal, and although mixed feelings made him wonder how he had stolen it, Optimus was too muddled to think straight. The paper, he read, had his birth date, shot records, upgrade records, and medical procedures all written down from the past. But the one thing he didn't recognize was the surgery record- it was made just three days after the contracts.

"Mnemosurgery?" he whispered in horror, seeing that Ratchet was his doctor, Trepan was his surgeon, and Ultra Magnus was the one who requested the surgery.

"I had a feeling that something traumatic had happened whilst I was waiting," Megatron lowered the paper and scowled at the panting prince, "Your father erased your memories and edited your view on me. He even went so far as to change your name and attempted to send you off with some other king, but when all is said and done at the end, you belong to me. I have the proof."

Optimus felt his optics sting from the intensity of his staring. He looked over at the records and watched as Megatron pointed at his birth date.

"This says it perfectly. You became 'Optimus Prime' two days after you became of age- that was an erroneous act. Ultra Magnus was strictly informed that the day you became of age was the day you resigned and came to me," Megatron growled, his chest rising with heavy ventilations as one fist clenched, "However, he decided to meddle with the rules- as if it would work. He took your memories away, changed your name and tried to send you away with some other king all in a plan to keep you safe."

"That is untrue," Optimus finally snapped, shaking his helm and ignoring the decepticon leader, "It cannot be true. Father would not do that to me."

Megatron huffed and took a step closer, balling his fist like he was about to hit the abomination that stood before him. Optimus saw his arm raise and just proceeded to watch, not flinching nor protesting. He was too worked up now. The thought of his father doing this was much more painful than any hit or punch could ever be.

Seeing his face, Megatron sighed in frustration and lowered his fist. "I will have mercy on you, but only because you are clueless," He said, looking down at the papers in his servos, "My third in command will fix that error.... Soundwave."

Optimus tensed when he felt something touch the back of his neck, "What are you doing?" He tried looking behind him, seeing thin, grey digits brushing against the seal to his helm.

"I suggest you be still, little Orion," Megatron said firmly, taking a few steps back, "Open your helmet."

And allow access to his life giving processor?! No. Hell no! Optimus shook his helm and grunted.

"Do not fight the fight- you will lose," Megatron growled, "Soundwave is merely accessing your memories, believe me, it will be much better than havening to attempt Mnemosurgery."

Optimus could not believe that this was happening. He could not! Honestly, why now of all times? Why did Primus decide to throw this burden upon him when life was already as bad as it could be?

Shaking in fury, confusion and so many other tangled emotions, Optimus opened up the back of his helmet, trembling when he felt those tentacles run across the back of the opened ports. He feared death. He did not want to die. But he knew that with Lord Megatron standing so angrily before him, he would have no choice either way.

Soundwave searched for the prime's main processor port, reading his energon pulses and spark rate on the way. The prince was really worked up, his spark pounding in his chest. He was trembling. But he remained cold. That was odd. Him and Megatron had it narrowed down to the conclusion that Optimus knew about this whole thing. But apparently not. If he knew then he would be overheating. Soundwave would be sure to explain this with his lord after the memories restored.

After finding the round port, Soundwave ran a gentle feeler over it before grabbing on and sending a sharp jolt through the connection.

It made Optimus shout, nearly jerking out of the tentacles. After the astrosecond of pain passed, all Optimus could see were the images his processor shown.

**[Accessing memory files.]**

_Orion wasn't sure what was happening, but everyone stopped fighting. Decepticons and autobots retreated together, some limping off to the medics and others riding home. He didn't understand how or why it happened so fast, but it did. Apparently the great war between all of Cybertron had ended. And it was astonishing beyond measure._

_All the debris and damaged goods would be cleaned within time, but right now all anyone wanted to do was rest. Millions of years of fighting, thousands of deaths and hundreds of planetary wounds had finally came to an end. They were all just relieved that it did._

_Orion walked through the wrecked Iacon palice, trying to find his father. He knew that Ultra Magnus had been stabbed quite brutally in the side and part of his left knee had been broken. So obviously he would be in the repair bay._

_"Ratchet!" Orion knocked on the large, marble door, "Ratchet let me in. I wanna see papa!"_

_There was no answer for several minutes, and it caused the space to become hollow to Orion who frowned and knocked again. "Uncle Ratchet, please! Please let me in! I wanna see papa!"_

_A scuff and loud pedsteps happened before the door was yanked open and Ratchet stood completely aware of what the bot wanted. "I know, Orion, I know," he held the bridge of his olfactory sensor, optics clenched shut before relaxing, "You want to see your sire- that's fine, I understand- but Ultra Magnus is in the middle of emergency medical care. He has no strength for visitors right now, and I cannot lose focus on my work."_

_"But I wanna see him," Orion felt tears sting his optics, lips trembling, "I miss him. I wanna make sure he's okay."_

_"Ultra Magnus is stable, but in no way is he in any shape for visitors at the moment," Ratchet hated being serious and demanding with the little sweet, but as of right now he had no choice, "Go find your brothers. They'll accompany you for now."_

_"But they're sleeping," Orion pouted, "I wanna see papa."_

_Ratchet sighed in sadness, "Then maybe you should recharge as well, Orion. Then by the time you wake up you will get to see your sire."_

_"But I'm not tired," Orion refused to give up._

_Ratchet blew a fuse, "That's enough, Orion Pax! I cannot take your stubbornness right now- not when I'm in the middle of stabilizing your father. Now please, go on and I will hurry as fast as I can."_

_When the door was closed in his face, Orion stumbled back in surprise before squinting his optics and sobbing. He closed his optics and buried his face in his servos, crying brokenly. He just wanted to see his papa! That's all he wanted. And yet everyone is being mean to him!_

_Orion slid back against the opposite wall until he was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up close as he continued to cry in his servos. He was so worried that he just couldn't help himself. The tears continued, the space feeling so cold and empty around him. The white and blue halls were dirty and abandoned, and Orion wished someone would come through and comfort him._

_"Are you alright, little Orion?" a deep, familiar voice asked making the little autobot gasp._

_Orion lifted his helm, craining his neck all the way back just to see the full view of the dark grey skyscraper. "I wanna see papa," he wheezed in a sharp intake, not caring if his oily tears shown, "B-but uncle won't let me!"_

_Megatron gazed down at the small beauty, his spark clenching at the sight of him crying and shaking. He wasn’t on any terms close to knowing what comfort was because of all the endless eons of fighting, but he thought he could at least do something. Kneeling down, he watched as those tearful blues followed him, that little silver and blue face so sad and afraid._

_"Ultra Magnus is suffering many wounds," Megatron kept his voice gentle while lifting his energon stained cape, "As am I."_

_Orion looked over at the large gash on the mech's side and gasped, sitting up, "Uncle Ratchet can fix that! He'll fix it for you! I can ask him if you want me to?"_

_Megatron had to keep back a chuckle, lifting his servo in order to halt the eager autobot. "Later," he cooed, "Let Ultra Magnus have his turn first, and then I will."_

_Orion Pax only slumped, more upset that he couldn't help anyone. Tears continued to dribble down his cheeks, making everything slicken with oil and washer fluid. He wanted his papa, he wanted his voice and his embrace. He wanted to know that he was okay._

_He wanted... "I want a hug," Orion whispered into his knees._

_This made Megatron's thoughts buckle. A hug? Decepticons don't hug. That was a sign of weakness, forbidden, low, cheap and... "Come here then," he lifted his arms out, "I will hold you if you would like."_

_Orion lifted his helm, remembering this large mech from the battle field. He seemed nice, but he was a decepticon. Orion Pax didn't know if he should do it or not... But he was a nice decepticon. Nice decepticons are good decepticons right? Yeah, that's right. Nice bots are good._

_But it would be so wrong. They were all just fighting, he was the enemy, he had killed mechs. But he also made Orion feel at ease, his being nice and gentle. But..._

_Oh screw it!_

_Orion threw himself at the mech, immediately wrapping his servos around his neck and crying against his massive shoulder. He was so big, he couldn't even get his arms wrapped around his large neck. But he didn't care. It felt like his sire. Big, warm, secure, safe._

_Megatron had reared his head back, definitely not expecting to have been pounced but it was in far more many means of adorable than it was annoying. He wrapped his arms around the little bot and supported him in his lap, carefully holding him against his shoulder. He felt the warm liquid running down his chest plate but decided that he didn't mind. This little bot was the exception._

_"Hush now," Megatron's gentle voice whispered soothingly as he rubbed the back of the quivering bot's helm, "When the concern and love stands heavy on your shoulders, then you are sometimes left with no choice but to let it all out."_

_Orion listened to his words and felt his touch, instantly relaxing in the comforting embrace. He hiccuped and sobbed softly, enjoying the treatment and kind words. Big yet gentle digits ran firmly down his helm continously and sometimes he'd feel nice soothing circles being rubbed on his upper back._

_Megatron continued to hold the sweet against him, only and simply stroking his helm and back while whispering calming nothings. This little bot made him feel strange, his thoughts became clouded and fuzzy inside him. Seeing his actions, hearing his voice and learning his designation just made everything stop, and Megatron both loved and hated that. He should never be so weak, but Primus have mercy, this little bot was just too sweet and brave and innocent and...._

_Megatron almost growled at his own stupidity, being so easily consumed by a youngling._

_"Am I bothering you, sir?" Orion pulled away slightly, his optics filled with immediate apology._

_Megatron was quick to answer, "Not at all, little Orion. I am merely processing what a magnificent mech you are."_

_"Really?" Orion wiped his optics, sniffling as he continued to look up at the big decepticon, "Me?"_

_"Yes," Megatron stroked his helm again, supporting his back with his arm, "In all my lifetime, I have never witnessed such an outstanding act. It was impressive."_

_"My papa was in trouble," Orion whimpered, not so impressed with himself, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, b-but papa was hurt! An-and I couldn't..."_

_Listening to his sigh, Megatron bowed his helm, "I understand. It feels terrible the first time you take another's life, but it would feel even worse if they had taken the very life of the mech you were willing to protect."_

_"I guess...." Orion looked away, his optics fluttering when a servo reached up and cupped his face, a large thumb wiping away the tears, "I still feel bad."_

_"Why feel bad when you took the bad away?" Megatron asked, using his softest, most encouraging voice._

_"I... I don't know," Orion Pax whispered, "I don't know."_

_"And that is alright," Megatron whispered back, "In time you will feel better. I promise. You are a strong bot- I have no doubts that you will suffice."_

_"Really?" Orion smiled, getting a nod in return. He looked up at the mech before timidly saying, "You're cool too..."_

_This, Megatron had to chuckle at. He cradled the small bot as he leaned back against his shoulder for another hug. This time they sat in comfortable silence, Orion's tears coming to a stop while his ventilations worked in time with the soft caresses on his back and helm. Recharge took him within a few minutes, his arms going limp and his body relaxing against the dark giant._

_Megatron had to remember this moment for he would not be able to experience it again for a long time. And whenever that time comes along, it will be entirely different. So he had to store this moment deeply and hope to Primus that nothing got in his way._

_It was an hour before Ultra Magnus recovered from the medical bay, Ratchet guiding him to the doors. "Orion was very anxious to see you earlier," the medic informed in a disappointed voice, "I had to get strict with him and tell him that I was busy."_

_"It is alright, old friend," Ultra Magnus nodded weakly, "Orion will understand."_

_Before they made it to the doors, Ultra Magnus paused and looked down at the medic, "Did you print out the contracts?"_

_"Yes, they are in my office but... Ultra Magnus, are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Ratchet double asked._

_The old king's gaze remained lost in a unthinkable void, the trance of which not even Ratchet could guess. His emotions obvious and yet so unknown. He looked a shamed yet proud, afraid yet certain, sad but..._

_"No, Ratchet, I am not," Ultra Magnus sighed heavily, "But I cannot fight this war forever. If this is the only way that we can maintain peace then I am willing to go through with it."_

_"But is Orion?" Ratchet asked with uncertainty._

_Ultra Magnus didn't answer, only watching as the medic shook his helm and turned away with a distressed ventilation. After watching him leave, he exited out the doors and made his way down the hall where he predicted Orion must be staying with his brothers. But upon wandering down the corridors, he saw none other than the slag eating, son of a crazy glitch head sitting at one of the outlining benches with his son in his lap._

_Orion laid peacefully against Megatron, his light, calm ventilations being a soothing fan in the room, and his body totally relaxed in the deadly, life threatening embrace. It made Ultra Magnus want to fight all over again, but he had to be modest here. This was serious. The end of the war and the beginning of a deal._

_"Megatron," Ultra Magnus greeted flatly while stepping closer amongst the pair, glaring slightly. He scanned Orion, making sure that he had no dents, scratches or marks before lowering his helm._

_Megatron looked down at the recharging bot in his arms and said, "He wanted a hug if I may recall."_

_"Orion likes hugs," Ultra Magnus admitted awkwardly, trying to think if it was good or bad that Megatron had actually been nice and gave his sweetest son a hug. A rather long hug at that..._

_"So I've been told," Megatron placed one servo on the back of the bot's helm and whispered beside his audio, "Wake up, little Orion."_

_Orion Pax groaned, shifting slightly, his hold tightening for a moment as he snuggled deeper into the warm frame. It made Megatron smile. It made Ultra Magnus glare._

_"Wake up. Don't you want to see your sire?" Megatron mumbled, his voice just a little bit louder._

_Orion Pax groaned again, optics blinking open as he began to stretch, "Papa is awake?" he yawned._

_"Yes," Megatron looked up._

_"Orion," Ultra Magnus whispered, holding his big blue and white arms out, "My son."_

_"Papa!" Orion turned around, gasping happily as he was now finally allowed access to the forever protective embrace of his father, "Papa, I've missed you so much! I was so scared... I thought you were hurt."_

_Ultra Magnus bent down and allowed Megatron to transfer his son into his arms. It felt terribly strange and awkward, but at least Megatron wasn't being negative about it. For now he cherished the feeling of his sweet holding onto him, burrowing into his armor and smothering his face into his shoulders._

_"I'm alright, son, I'm alright," He whispered, rocking his sweet in his arms, "But had it not been for you, I would not be here."_

_Orion tightened his hold and muffled unknown words into his father's shoulder. "Oh papa, I'm so happy you're okay!" he cheered._

_"All thanks to my hero," Ultra Magnus lifted his helm and smiled, "Orion Pax."_

_Orion blushed at being called a hero before remembering exactly what he had done and gasping with joy. "Papa, I made a new friend," he eagerly looked around before spotting the large, grey mech and pointing, "That's him! He's so nice, papa, he gave me a hug!"_

_"That's very kind of him," Ultra Magnus had to force out causing Megatron to smirk. Grrr..._

_"I'm back with the contracts," Ratchet came walking in, holding the papers up._

_"What contracts?" Orion asked curiously, looking at his father and blinking innocently._

_Ultra Magnus cleared his vocals and sat his son down on the ground before kneeling to his level. "Do you know why the war has stopped today, Orion?" he asked, placing a servo on the bot's shoulder._

_Orion shook his helm, "No. Why?"_

_"Well, it's because of you, Orion Pax," Ultra Magnus tried to keep the strain and negativity hidden._

_"What did I do?" Orion asked like he thought he did something wrong._

_"You saved my life," Ultra Magnus did his best to make this sound the least difficult as possible, "And now I and Lord Megatron can finally come to an amends and end the war... But because you saved me, I... We need you to sign this little contract."_

_Ratchet handed Ultra Magnus the main contract, watching idly as the Warlord continued to smile down at the little prince from behind._

_Orion Pax leaned in to read the title of the paper, voicing it out loud, "Self owner... ship agreement?" He looked up at his sire and asked, "What's that?"_

_Ultra Magnus made sure that the coast was clear before explaining quietly, "It means that when you are of age, you get to go stay with Lord Megatron."_

_"Lord Megatron?" Orion looked over at the grey mech, wondering what was going on, "But why?"_

_"Because..." Ultra Magnus did not want to tell the truth and frighten his son, "If you sign this contract then it will stop the war forever. You will stay here at Iacon with me and your brothers, but when you're old enough, you will go stay with Lord Megatron."_

_"Really?" Orion thought it absolutely awesome that he could stop the war, "Just by signing my name?"_

_"Yes," Ultra Magnus held out a pen._

_"I'll do it!" Orion took the pen excitedly, "I'll do it for you papa-no- I'll do it for everyone! I'll be everyones hero!"_

_"That's right," Ultra Magnus held out the contract, watching as his son stepped forward and used his servo as a desk to write on. His spark lurched in his chassis, emotional pain clouding him greatly as he watched Orion stick out his glossa while writing his signature down on the line._

_While he was doing that, Orion Pax couldn't help but notice a few of the strange bolded words up above. "Papa, what is interfacing?" he asked randomly, true curiosity in his tone._

_Ultra Magnus, Ratchet and even Megatron all lifted their helms and looked around.... **Awkward**...._

_"Its... not important," Ultra Magnus smiled reassuringly._

_"It also says 'cannibalism'," Orion gasped in fear, "Does that mean he's going to eat me, papa?!"_

_"No, no," Ultra Magnus patted his back, hushing him, "It's just a warning. He won't eat you..." His tank turned and he suddenly had the very urge to throw up._

_"Ok," Orion Pax shrugged and finished signing his name, "I'm done."_

_Ultra Magnus then took the contract and pen and handed them to the Warlord before reaching in to hug his son once more. "I need you to go with Uncle Ratchet, alright?" he whispered into the little bot's audios, "Me and your new friend have some things to discuss."_

_"But I wanna stay with you," Orion pouted._

_"It will only take me a few minutes," Ultra Magnus let go._

_Orion whimpered but allowed Ratchet to grab his servo and start leading him away. He looked back at his sire and new friend, watching as they smiled at him before turning around and heading in the other direction._

_"Ratchet, do you know what interfacing is?" Orion asked again._

_Ratchet slumped, "Primus help me...."_

**[Accessing memory files- time gage- precisely three days later]**

_"Please stop." Orion pleaded, shaking madly like he was having a seizure. He was strapped to a chair, his helmet had been opened revealing his internal processor which now had four via spikes sliding into it, "It hurts. Stop."_

_Ultra Magnus knelt in front of him, holding his servos and whispering phrases he wished would help calm him. Being a father meant it hurt to watch this, his son being in so much pain and crying before him, begging for it all to stop. But this was for his own good. Trepan had told him not to distract him, not to get angry or try to stop the operation because it would cause eternal damage. And it was hard not to scream._

_"Father, please, make it stop!" Orion shook, making quick sobs and choked ventilation noises, his optics blinking furiously, "It hurts. Please stop.... Please."_

_The needles went further into his processor causing Orion to scream in agonizing pain. Electricity flashed all throughout his body making it feel as if he were on fire. Everything burning and scalding hot. It felt like the needles were everywhere, digging into everything and hurting. Flashbacks and other memories were activated causing him to cry in misery._

_"I wanna go home," he cried, "I want it to stop! Please stop."_

_"I am there," Trepan said from behind the prince._

_Ultra Magnus looked up at him, condensation beading down his frame. "Erase all memories of him," he commanded._

_"Stop!" Orion yelped at the flash of images being continuously brought up followed by a long zap that made them disappear in a blink. "Please stop."_

_"And, Trepan," Ultra Magnus looked up, his throat dry as he said, "Erase all memory of this as well."_

_"As you wish, sir," Trepan added the fifth needle._

_And Orion Pax screamed for his life as utter blackness stole him from the pain._

**[Memory restored.]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weigh hey and up I update!
> 
> I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry. In case anyone hasn't read my notes in "Falling Scars" I'm really focused on completing my classes in school right now, and that's why I've been so late on the updating. But summer break is almost here, and I promise I'll update EVERYTHING!
> 
> In the meantime... Sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat me lads and lassies!

After the memory restoration alarm went off, all the tentacles around Optimus's body fled leaving him to fall miserably to the ground, sobbing once in despair. He clutched his chest, knees silently aching from the force in which they landed, processor rushing with unknown memories that became more coherent and familiar with every passing second, his spark breaking apart in his chassis.

His father... How could he? How could he just stand there and lie to him like that? And then to wait and do it all again, practically betraying his trust and even going so far as to take his very memories away. What the scrap was he to him? Some bargaining toy?

Ultra Magnus sold his very own son off as a slave to the barbaric warlord who he was struggling so many years to fight with in the first place. He lied to his son about the contracts, lied to him about being a hero, lied to him about... everything.

Not to mention everything with the Mnemosurgery, changing his name and forcing him to pick a mate.

Crushed. Optimus felt crushed, betrayed, broken and destroyed. The anguish built so quickly that even color turned dark in itself and the space felt like a hollowed, lone shed made for the specific types that were all alone and deceived.

Shuddering in mental pain, Optimus cracked open his optics and looked up at the big, grey king, his overworked ventilations the only sound in the room as he bowed his helm at him. Optimus wasn't going to try and run, wasn't going to try and reason or make excuses for his sire when this was how things were suppose to be. By legal rights he belonged to Lord Megatron, and he even had the contract to prove it.

Despite his growing anguish, fear and anger, there was nothing Optimus could do.

Megatron’s optics were dark, cold, aggrieved, looking down at the prince in the most pitiful way. He was beyond furious about the whole ordeal, and he wanted to express his emotions strongly but there was that look in Optimus's optics, a defeated, sad, abandoned look, and it made his spark roar.

"I understand that this must all be very traumatizing for you to be taking in so unexpectedly," Megatron's voice was low as he spoke, tilting his head down at the mech below him as he said, "You must feel awful."

Was that what he truly believed? Optimus, still clutching at his chest, looked up at the lord and gave him his most stoic facade. "I just learned that my father bargained me off as your personal slave, lied to me about it, took my memories away and then attempted to bargain me off again to someone whom I don't love... I do not know if there is any other way to feel at this point."

Subtle, Megatron admitted to himself, even for someone who was at their lowest breaking point, the prime was very calm and subtle. Megatron would rather have tears and screams of agony and pain from the people who betray him, but for some reason it didn't bother him that Optimus wasn't crying or begging for mercy. It didn't bother him that he seemed... okay.

"Soundwave," Megatron looked up at the monotone mech and gestured to the opposite side of the room with his helm, "Take Orion Pax away now."

Optimus lowered his helm and shook it, optics closed in exhaustion as he tried not to panic or slip into a depressed malfunctioning coma. Maybe Migs was right, maybe he should have just stayed home.

Soundwave knelt down before the prime and extended his servo. Optimus was clearly shocked by the generosity but took the given support anyway. Once he was to his peds, Optimus nodded at the blue and white mech and then continued averting his optics from the Lord of Kaon.

Once he was on his legs in which felt liquefied by the mental despair, Optimus looked up at the dark blue, silent mech and watched as he turned around and started walking to a big door. He hesitated, fists clenching at his sides for a moment before completely slumping once he realized that he had no authority, and he followed along with the sad facts.

Besides, what authority does a slave have against a king?

Optimus avoided the sting igniting from those earnest red optics boring over him as he passed the lord of Kaon. It wasn't his place to speak anyway, and he was suffering too much anguish to really want to argue any points.

Soundwave opened the big door up and held it as Optimus walked through, and Optimus thanked him for his kindness. It was strange. Optimus expected to be treated like an ugly, deceitful, horrid prisoner, chained and locked in a dungeon, or even instantly put to some type of overwhelming labor. The contract did say something about non-consensual interfacing being allowed.

Optimus felt queasy as he walked, imagining what his fate would be like now. All his dreams, all his plans and hopes were taken from him in just seconds and his past became a whole big comical nightmare of lies. And worst of all, he now had no bright future to look forward to... Ever again.

When the blue mech stopped in front of a smaller open door in the middle of the hallway, Optimus looked up and tried to say something, but the words just wouldn't succumb. Instead, he bowed his head and vented out.

"Room: specifically arranged for the prince Orion Pax of Iacon. Quantity: one. Privacy granted. Energon delivered by the third sun." Soundwave explained and gestured the open door, "Questions?"

Yeah, a bunch. Optimus shook his helm and looked at the dark room, walking towards it when Soundwave stepped aside. It was big; that much he could tell. And when he stepped inside, lights immediately triggered on and lit the room up, the door automatically shutting behind him. He turned quickly to look at it, seeing if anybody had come in with him, but was surprised to see that they hadn't.

Alone, Optimus looked at the dark grey metal slabs of the shiny floor, so unlike the usual matte tiles at his own kingdom that he'd probably never see again. His optics traveled up the rich dark purple walls and black ceiling, noticing the strange yet curious paintings adorning them. He blinked. Dungeons did not have paintings.

Turning around to face the whole extent of the room, Optimus couldn't help it when his lips parted in the smallest amount of shock. The room was big. There was a rather comfy looking berth in the corner supported by large metal posts with unique carvings on them. A screen, metal couch and table sat in the middle of the stylish room, and with a turn of his helm, Optimus could see a smaller room to the side that looked like it led to a washrack.

His first thought was that Soundwave mislead him and would be back any second to deliver him to a proper cell, but in the meantime, Optimus walked over to the metal couch and sat down, sagging against it as he thought about everything that had happened and everything he had learned.

A slave, huh? Megatron sure was a devious old fool. Compared to the angry, ruthless lord he personally met just a few minutes ago, Megatron seemed so much more caring when he was just a little bot. Optimus wondered what had changed.

Still, it didn't help him to feel any better that Megatron and his own father bargained him off as some loser slave just to stop the war. And Optimus thought he was just helping.

What's the point of life any more?

* * *

 

When Overlord returned to the quiet kingdom of Vos, he was walking through the throne room when a shadow spoke from the exit behind him. "Welcome home, brother," Deathsaurus came out and tilted his helm, brows raising, "Did you have a nice trip?"

Overlord smirked to himself before turning around to face his younger brother, saying with a touch of aggression, "As a matter of fact I did."

"Is that so?" Deathsaurus' optics grew wide as he began walking forward, "Then where is he then? Where is this little prince that you tried paying tribute to?"

Overlord raised his servo to speak, but ended up sputtering frantically when Deathsaurus reached out and gripped him by the neck, sharp claws digging into tender wiring as four red optics stared at him madly.

"Have you forgotten who you are?!" Deathsaurus yelled, mouth trembling in anger, "You go out searching for-for what? Some insignificant little prince in replacement of our company? Is that it, huh? Am I no longer good enough for you?!"

"Deathsaurus, brother, remember your manners," Tarn spoke calmly from behind them both, "I'm sure Overlord has a reasonable excuse for his actions, but you must give him a chance to speak first."

Overlord, gripping the claws around his neck, struggled to look down at his brother as he shrugged him off. Deathsaurus was tempted to kill him just then, but growled loudly as he forcefully released him, shouting at nothing as he walked away to stand beside their youngest brother.

Tarn looked at their oldest king and lifted his servos out, "Brother... care to explain?"

"Explain what?" Overlord vented sharply as he held his sore neck, glaring at his younger brothers, "Explain why I tried to get a tighter piece of aft than what I get from the likes of you two? Explain why I tire of being misinterpreted by every king on Cybertron because I'm bind to nothing but my own brothers?"

"We swore an oath," Deathsaurus spoke in a deadly tone, claws slicing through the space, "An oath to be nothing but bound to each other for eternity."

"And for that we lost half our kingdom!" Overlord shouted, optics blazing, gesturing to the door, "They saw what we were doing and left, and now it appears to travelers as if no one lives here because we locked the remaining half away. Do you not define your actions as wrong, brothers?"

"Do not pin this off on us as if you had no part of it," Deathsaurus growled.

"Besides, I thought you liked the... personal confinement," Tarn said maliciously.

Overlord's fists clenched and he glared so hard his metal lenses began to ache. "There might have been a time when I supported this tradition, but now I have grown tired of it." He made a face of disappointment and earnest, "Don't you fools understand? I have fallen for somebody else... My feelings are no longer yours and I will leave this kingdom in search for whomever I seek, and you can consider this tradition officially broken."

Tarn's optics visibly sharpened behind his mask, but it wasn't anything close to frightening to Overlord who snarled at them and turned away, stomping out of the room.

Deathsaurus looked over at his younger brother and heaved a sharp intake. "What do we do? He's practically lost his processor," he huffed angrily.

"Indeed he has..." Tarn agreed, taking a few steps forward and looking at his brother, "Precisely what prince did he register to go see?"

* * *

 

Optimus was merely sitting alone on the couch still, lost deep within thought when he heard a rather hefty knock on his door. It shook him slightly, and he wondered why anyone would need permission to enter a slave's room if that's what this fancy room was suppose to be considered. Or maybe it was that monotone mech with the red visor coming to say that he was misguided and needed to escort him to the right dungeon.

Hesitant and heavy with disregret, Optimus stood up and walked over to the door, opening it when the stranger knocked again. He straightened his posture, expecting Megatron, Soundwave or even that back stabbing Shockwave to adorn the door frame.

But who he saw was not exactly who he expected.

"Well hello there," it was a mech, a mech with a mostly red chassis, white arms, blue servos, silver wings and a smooth coal faceplate. He was elegant and strong looking, with a kink to his hips as he stood there, handsome smile gracing his face as he stared at the prince.

Optimus tried to smile back but it faltered because of the mental pain he still felt deep inside himself. Instead, he settled with a nod, a small portion of the door still held in his servo in case this Kaon resident decided to try anything conflicting.

"I'm Starscream, Megatron's loyal second in command- Kaon's only prince- though I'm sure he told you that already," the rather high pitched voice mech named 'Starscream' said while adding in a bow, looking up at the other mech as if asking for approval, "And you must be Orion Pax."

"Optimus Prime..." Optimus corrected and looked around once, shifting as he fought hard not to say that Megatron spoke nothing of him, and wanting to ask why he was here.

"Yes..." Starscream stepped back and narrowed his optics, "I've heard about the... traumatic event that had occurred between you and Lord Megatron."

Optimus bit his lip and looked at the ground. Traumatizing it was. He didn't think he'd ever get over it.

Starscream tilted his head, "How do you feel after such an experience?"

"I would rather not speak of it right now if you do not mind," Optimus said softly, his shoulder giving off a dismissive roll.

Starscream only smirked, "You'll warm up eventually. Everyone who knows me does, but in the meantime- what I came here for.… A tour."

"A tour?" Optimus raised a brow. He was just accepted as a slave and now he was getting a personal tour by Kaon's second in command- or prince?

Starscream's arrogant smile only emphasized the impression. "Mhm," he cocked his hip out further, wings fluttering as he waved a digit, "Newly arrived, I'm sure it wouldn't take a genius to guess that you haven't seen the full extent of beauty Kaon has to offer."

Optimus wasn't in the mood for this, honestly. He'd rather be back home, safe, warm, alive and free, unaware that in reality he wasn't a prince but a slave. The ancient sayings never lied, he supposed. Ignorance is bliss while it lasts.

Despite being exhausted from all the emotional chaos inside him, Optimus figured that maybe walking around with this crystal rich prince and learning about this new confinement would be better than staring at the wall and thinking about why he was in this confinement in the first place.

Optimus nodded, swearing that he saw a vague hint of giddiness in the seeker's expression for a split second before he stepped forward and grabbed his servo. Starscream's fingers were cool to the touch, his eager servo latching onto Optimus' own and tugging him in the opposite direction.

"Splendid decision," Starscream quipped with a self satisfied grin, his head up, "You're as smart minded as I concluded. Any mech in their right state of mind wouldn't even process flunking one of my deals."

"Deals?" Optimus repeated, looking down at the servo holding onto his own as they quickly floundered down the hall. Under all circumstances this was weird and kind of humiliating with the given fact that he was a prince/slave being drug around by Kaon's- which he was now a prisoner of- second in command.

Starscream made another happy sound to answer Optimus's question, his optics focused on the spacious purple hallway they were currently walking in. For someone with a voice that sounded like Ratchet's rough coughing, Starscream sure seemed pretty upbeat and very unnaturally happy. Optimus wasn't sure what to think of it.

"This majestic hallway and the one down there is home to all the berth chambers," Starscream announced like it was no big deal, emphasizing the word 'majestic' like it was some idiotic joke as he gestured to the hallway opposite the direction they were heading.

Rather clumsily, Starscream slowed down and leaned over towards Optimus to mumble, "Could do with a little less 'royal' purple if you know what I mean....?"

Optimus gave him a curious look, "You are Kaon's prince. Do you not have any say in the design of your kingdom?"

Starscream walked more slowly as they rounded another corner and started walking down what seemed to be a completely blank hallway filled with nothing but a few paintings of mechs surrendering on the walls and pedestals holding ancient weapons or broken armor pieces. Chilling in a way, but more museum like than anything.

Optimus could feel Starscream's servo tightening over his own for a few seconds before releasing him all together. He didn't voice it, but the loss of Starscream's giddy yet warm contact made him feel exposed and insecure in this deadly looking hallway.

"As much as I disagree with his decorative methods, Megatron the brute- no offense- has yet to accept my own outlooks," Starscream said like it was dumb and a lost cause, "He thinks these pitiful paintings and battle trophies are going to get him places. I think his head is twisted backwards in his tailpipe."

In all his time, Optimus had never heard Sentinel nor Rodimus say something so foul behind their father's back. It was... funny in different ways. And strange. Optimus questioned it in his mind because even he had a few things to say about his father's incompetent behavior as of late.

"In my opinion, I think Megatron the brute should tip his waitresses double and get rid of these useless trinkets," Starscream curled his fingers in protest at the well kept paintings, "Maybe lose the purple and settle down for more, oh I don't, what would you say about red?"

Optimus instantly understood the gesture, especially when Starscream looked back at him with those azured, red optics. "Red would be a suitable color," he nodded, his voice soft as he looked around at the paintings, getting lost in them as Starscream rattled on about benefits in re-decorating the walls.

There was a painting with a very big maximal, dinosaur looking, kneeling down before the great mass of what was once the tyrant everyone said Lord Megatron use to be. He looked bigger, stronger, the shape of his frame sharper, more narrow and precisely defined for war. He was dark grey, almost black in the darkness of the painting, his optics cold and full of dark hatred as he stared down at the kneeling maximal.

Optimus blinked. Megatron looked nothing like that anymore, actually, he kind of looked older, more boxy, more broadened and tired. He didn't have that freakish cannon anymore and his body seemed derived of any type of weaponry. It was comforting in a way because the Megatron in the picture looked like a complete sociopathic mad mech.

"Yes, he was quite ugly," Starscream said flatly from behind him, "And the biggest brute if I ever saw one."

Optimus looked at him and just had to ask, "Why do you speak of your own father that way?"

Starscream's self righteous attitude suddenly twisted into crashing confusion and smack hard realization, and he sputtered out a nasty sound. "Ugh, Lord Megatron 'is not' my father! I'd like to think I look a little more appealing than that, thank you..." Starscream said, slightly offended, crossing his arms before explaining, "Megatron doesn't have any children, I don't think he's even had a mate before- not that I can really blame anyone... As his second in command, I'm the closest thing he's got to a heir so I'm officially labeled off as a prince."

That made sense. Optimus nodded, secretly wondering why Megatron never took the opportunity to find someone whom he actually loved during all those years of solitude. Maybe he was still recovering from the war? Maybe he was still paying off his debts? He did owe a lot of insurance to all the places he personally destroyed, most of it literally going to his father in Iacon.

"Well I think that's enough gawking at his ugly mug," Starscream's attitude shifted back to its giddy joy, and he smiled brightly at the young prince, "Why don't I show you the training room?"

Optimus sucked up his curiosities and questions, agreeing to learn all he could because, believe it or not, it was distracting his traumatic thoughts. And besides, he was starting to kind of like this Starscream no matter how disrespectful and unequipped he was towards his lord. It wasn't like Megatron didn't deserve it...

Optimus mumbled in his loyal mind as they began heading down the hallway, his optics scanning just a few of the spare paintings on his way. Blood and violence, blood and violence, surrendering, more blood and violence and... Sacrifice?

Optimus halted midway through the hall when he saw the contents of the biggest painting in the room. It was large, taking up a good chunk of the wall from top to bottom. It had the brightest color out of all the paintings, and the imagine was hauntingly familiar.

"Ah yes, the little junky who killed Lugnut," Starscream grumbled, stopping beside the Iacon prince and looking up at the painting as well, "Quite despicable really. A shamed Megatron didn't kill him."

That's because that junky was him.

In the painting there kneeled a little red and blue bot on top of a massive purple body, a sword handle clutched tightly in both his servos as the rest of the weapon disappeared into the purple mech's chest. It was the first and only mech Orion Pax had ever killed.

Optimus's optics widened. Why would Megatron have this on his wall? Why did it matter to him?

"Are you fascinated or disgusted?" Starscream asked, truly clueless.

Both. Optimus shook himself out of it. He didn't blame Starscream for not knowing that that kid in the picture was him, he looked too different. Instead of questioning anything, Optimus simply apologized and followed the rambling seeker out the hall, but not before he felt his spark sinking at the sight of the very last painting on the wall.

The painting of Lord Megatron and King Ultra Magnus joining servos in order of creating the peace treaty.

What a load of scrap.

"Are you experienced in any training, Orion Pax?" Starscream asked as he opened the door to the training room.

Optimus pretended not to acknowledge the fact that he had been called by his old name. It was becoming to habitfull for him to really care anymore. "Yes," he answered softly, walking in the door after Starscream left it to shut in his face.

"So do I," Starscream said like it was a coincidence that they had similar tastes for once, "Arrows are my specialty. What are yours?"

"I prefer swords, but most of my training went into the basics," he explained while looking around. The room was huge, grey and very used looking, scratch marks and craters littering the floor and walls. Weapons laid unguarded and abandoned everywhere, swords and arrows and mallets.

Starscream seemed impressed, "Ahh, so you're a fist mech, huh?" He looked Optimus up and down once before elegantly moving his hips closer to him, "Then maybe we should have a little, you know... training session together sometime?"

Optimus raised a brow at the red mech and agreed calmly, "If it will help to benefit us."

"Oh believe me, Orion," Starscream's voice lost its obnoxious screech as he lifted his claws up to Optimus's face and very softly stroked his cheek, "It will."

"Starscream?!"

What's the craic?

Starscream jumped back and whirled around like his life depended on it. Megatron was standing at the opposite end of the training room, arms dead at his sides as he glared at his second in command. 

"My-my lord!" Starscream accidentally released the smallest amount of panic before standing up straight and mastering himself, "I was merely giving our new guest a tour of the kingdom."

"Is that suppose to be a knowledgeable excuse for abandoning your post?" Megatron asked as he started to descend down the stairs.

Optimus could predict what was going to happen, and he hoped by some miracle of Primus that it didn't. Starscream wasn't the greatest company in the world, but he was the closest thing to a friend than anyone else Optimus knew here. And he certainly did not want to be alone with Megatron.

"Well maybe if I didn't find your terminology worth abandoning then I wouldn't have to abandon them," Starscream argued, cocking a hip out. Obviously stuff like this happened all the time.

Megatron visibly rolled his optics, "I would assume by your determination to have me dead you would be studying all the tradition you could."

Starscream hissed, "I don't want you dead!"

Megatron kinked a brow, "Is that so? Then why did you threaten to overrule me all those thousands of times in the past? Am I to assume that it was only a matter of friendly conversing on behalf of my problems?"

"I... I..." Starscream growled angrily to himself and crossed him arms stubbornly, scowling at the giant clumps.

Megatron stopped before the two, his servos behind his back now as he patiently looked down at his second in command. Optimus tensed and took a small step back, not wanting to be too close to the size offending warlord.

"Starscream, you are dismissed," he said flatly.

"What?!" Starscream stammered, clearly shocked and frustrated, "B-but I was showing the young prince around and-"

"My word, my rules, Starscream," Megatron said like he was tired of saying it, "You are dismissed."

Starscream looked as if he were about to protest again, his fists shaking as he glared at the king. The words never left his mouth, however, and Optimus watched as he stomped away towards the door, growling loudly in aggravation.

Then they were alone. Optimus almost didn't want to look back at the big, dark king, but that shameful part of himself told him that it was the best thing to do. When he looked back at the big mech, he couldn't help but to stiffen, a shaky ex-vent escaping the tiny gap in his lips as fear crept through him while knowing that at any time Megatron could do anything-anything!- he wanted to do to him. And Optimus had no place to reject him.

"My apologies for my second in command, Orion Pax, you should not have had to witness that display," Megatron bowed his head slightly, showing the exhausted humiliation from having such an obnoxious second in command, "Do I have any reason to believe he hurt you?"

Optimus shook his head, "No. He was merely showing me around... You have a fair kingdom."

He wasn't trying to kneel towards flattery to impress the lord. Megatron truly had a nice kingdom, a little dark, a little spooky, but hey, it was his kingdom. What was Optimus gonna do about it?

Megatron noticed that the smaller mech was trying to avoid him. The evidence was clear in his tense frame. It was unlike the proud prince Megatron had seen back in the throne room at Iacon.

"I never wanted it to be this way," Megatron said roughly causing the prince's optics to squint, "After the contract was signed, I had expected Ultra Magnus to have been preparing you for the day you resigned and came to me. I never suspected that he would do what he did."

Optimus was silent, thinking about all of the mess and how it was crammed together in one giant event. He tried to look at it both ways, and he knew that Megatron had been betrayed as well. But no matter what, Optimus still didn't appreciate the fact that he bargained him as a slave.

"You stopped an entire war just so you could have me as your slave," Optimus finally broke, his optics narrowing as he shifted on his peds, back straight, "Why?"

Megatron looked a little bewildered and a little angry. "I wouldn't call you a slave."

"That's what the contract says," Optimus made it sound so obvious that he began to leak with long since contained anger. Anger for the war, for his father, for the contracts and for Lord Megatron.

"The contract says I can do whatever I want to with you!" Megatron's voice rose and he took a foreboding step forward, servo seeming as if it were about to lash out, "I never wanted you as a slave. If I did then you would be outside right now picking acid out of the moat!"

"Then why!" Optimus's voice hitched and he threw his arms out as if physically begging for a reasonable answer, "Why take me?"

Megatron appeared to be confused by the question. His arm lowered and so did his helm, and he shifted to a less threatening pose. He guessed he didn't have rights to be angry. Ultra Magnus took Orion's memories so of course he wouldn't know what exactly he wanted.

"That day I saw you on the battle field, you showed such potential, such bravery... you were willing to sacrifice your life in order of saving your father," Megatron said in a lighter, much more calm tone as he got lost in thought, "In the moment I couldn't explain what I had felt while witnessing such a stunt. It was like a forgotten memory was brought to life inside me. To this day I still have no words to explain it, but I knew that in that moment I didn't want to fight anymore."

"Then what did you want?" Optimus asked coldly.

Megatron looked at him, "You."

It took a moment for the answer to settle in, and Optimus honestly couldn't tell how it made him feel. Disgusted, flattered, charmed, angry, repulsed, betrayed. Megatron wanted him? Like want want? Pfft! It appeared so!

Optimus wasn't sure what to do or say. He was frightened, nervous and upset. He couldn't understand any of why or how this happened. He didn't understand why Megatron ever wanted him in the first place. He wasn't some... some prize!

Looking away sharply, Optimus had to keep from showing the emotions in his optics. "May I return to my room?" he more or less whispered.

Megatron sighed to himself and lifted his helm. "Yes, but stay away from Starscream," he ordered and turned around to walk back in the direction he came.

Optimus gave him no look of justification, instead turning around and opening the door to the training room and exiting through it. Once it shut behind him, Optimus covered his face and ran back down the two hallways to his lone, fancy room, thankful that no one was in the halls with him.

Once he got to his room, Optimus slammed the door shut and slid back against it, breaking down in his servos as he brought his knees up to his chest. This was hopeless. Completely hopeless! He had no purpose in life now besides being Megatron’s berth warmer. He had no exciting, redeeming fate to look forward to. He lost his family and the trust he once had for his father. His restored memories were destroying him like a sharp raking monster from the inside out.

What more to life was there now?

* * *

 

It was late at night. Most of the kingdom of Kaon was now in recharge.

"Do you have it?" Tarn asked as he grabbed the edge of the window.

Deathsaurus huffed, "Right here." He lifted up the deadly flask and waved it back and forth.

"Good," Tarn pulled himself up over the window frame, turned around and helped his brother up as well, "We must be swift. If anyone should see us, tell them we lost our way and were merely heading back home."

"Confirmed," Deathsaurus closed the window to hide any further suspicions.

They walked like silent ghosts through the hallways, their extreme height and weight seeming like a feather against the hard metal ground. Tarn led the way, listening closely for possible bypassers and checking to make sure no one occupied any of the new sections they entered.

They had wasted their time going to Iacon only to find out that that no good prince was chosen by a mech that belonged to Megatron’s ranks. Of course the long since torn down kingdom Kalis was a sham excuse to get Optimus Prime into a falsely, didn't Ultra Magnus know that? 

But finally, they had him right where they wanted him. After some time wandering the palice as 'guests' earlier when the second sun arose, Tarn was able to pick up on some... peculiar conversation between Optimus Prime and a certain second in command. And that conversation gave him the exact coordinates to the prince's room.

"The flask," Tarn whispered once they stopped upon the designated area, waiting for Deathsaurus to hand it over, "Stay here and keep a look out... I'll be right back."

Deathsaurus nodded and headed back to the edge of the hallway, remaining silent as he watched his brother open the door with such practiced skill that he didn't even hear a sound.

Not risking to close the door, Tarn expected to immediately see the prime recharging on the berth. Instead, he had to wash away his surprise at seeing him lying down on the rather uncomfortable looking couch. Whatever. If he wasn't Megatron’s mate then what good would he be being Overlords?

None.

Opening the flask, Tarn kneeled down in front of the Iacon prince, getting ready to pour the dangerous substance all over his face.

Starscream had been rehearsing his apologies for Megatron’s rude behavior behind his own door for about thirty minutes before manning up to go talk to Orion even if it was the third moon. Carefully opening his door, he looked down the hallway at the door that belonged to Optimus and gasped at what he saw.

"Orion!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's gunna get hhhuuuurrrttt! I'll give a big fat smiley face to whoever can guess who :D


End file.
